


Positive

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: A mutant member of the Avengers finds out she’s pregnant with her boyfriend Loki’s baby, are they ready for this?





	1. Part 1

_Postive._ Y/N glances at her doctor papers one more time, in hopes the word would suddenly change. Nope. Still the offending word. “Shit,” she mumbles under her breath, tossing them onto her desk.

She finally collapses into her bed with a sigh, her insides slightly churning at the movement. Staring up at the ceiling she tries to comprehend that this is actually real, her hands going to rest on her stomach. “We’re in for a wild ride little one,” she says softly.

Not that the rest of her life and time with the Avengers had been smooth sailing. A mutant from birth, gifted with some weird form of telekinesis and telepathy. A lovely _gift_  that she was able to hide until the age of 12 when her powers really manifested, and busted out every window of her school building.

She wraps her arms around her belly as flashbacks of the authorities arriving, locking her in chains with a collar around her neck, and dragging her out of the school like a rabid animal resurface. Everyone staring at her like she was a freak, and she felt like one.

Her parents came to see her in her cell, where she begged them to take her home.

_“Please mommy get me out of here! It was an accident! I promise!” A young Y/N cries clutching onto the bars of her cell._

_Her mother looked at her with the coldest expression she’d ever seen, and simply replied, “You’re a mutant, not my daughter any longer. You’re a danger to this world Y/N.”_

_“B-but I won’t use them it was an accident!” She cries._

_“No, we came here to sign you over to William Stryker, you will help progress society, so one day there won’t be little girls that have to go what you go through,” her mother replies._

_Her father stares into the distance, his jaw set tightly, refusing to look at his daughter._

_“I thought you loved me,” Y/N whimpers as they turn toward the exit._

_“I loved the daughter I had,” her father states without looking back._

The trip to Stryker’s facility in Canada was filled with beatings and being dangled from the collar that restricted her abilities, in the back of a truck. Several other children were also around her, she could hear them crying from all angles.

It wasn’t until a man with claws, and woman with white hair and eyes boarded the truck did she realize they’d been stopped on their journey.

The X-Men had come to save the day, and took all of them back to their school for gifted students. Another place she never felt she fit in. All of the other students made a habit out of avoiding any contact with her once the rumor she could read minds went about. She tried to explain it was only memories and feelings, and only if she touched them, but it was to no avail.

She practiced for years with her telekinetic energy weapons, trying to become one of the X-Men, but when she turned 19 she had decided she had enough, and packed her things and left. She’d drifted for a few years, before being found by Tony Stark when she took up the fight during the attack on New York. Shortly after she found herself in the newly renovated Stark tower, once again a part of a team. But this time… they might not have understood her, but they cared for her. Something she never thought she’d feel again.

And she was clearly not ready for the trip she was bound to take the day Thor brought Loki back to live in the tower.

She knew him only as the one that started the attack on New York, and wasn’t eager in any way to meet him. That is until she laid eyes on the God himself.

Y/N had spent weeks tiptoeing around the growing feelings she had for Loki, until finally she touched him.

Accidentally. They bumped into one another in the hallway, and before she could stop it, she was soaring through Loki’s memories. Brief flashes of childhood, the betrayal he felt from Odin, harsh words, torture at the hands of a madman, conflict as he overlooked the attack on New York. And shame. A lot of shame. Filled with sorrow.

She quickly cuts the connection as they both gasp for air staring into one another’s eyes. He wasn’t a bad man. Not at all. He was an emotional and hurt man, that just wanted validation.They had a lot more in common than they had originally thought. From that day forward they grew closer, eventually becoming an actual couple. She felt like she was on cloud-nine the way his blue-green eyes looked at her, the sweet gazes and gentle touches. The other Avengers weren’t the most thrilled, an exception being Thor who glowed with pride that his little brother had found a love. She thought she’d finally found her happiness, and nothing could take that away.

“Until now,” she says to no one in particular, continuing to stare at the ceiling. She started getting sick over the past month, and tried to ignore it until her teammates insisted she see a doctor. Which is where she’d received the news- she was pregnant.

Being a parent was definitely something she’d never put thought into before, and she doubted Loki had either. How she was going to break the news to him was the biggest problem on her mind.

A knock at the door finally tears her from her thoughts, as she pulls herself out of bed and yanks the door open to reveal Tony.

“Hey sweetie, just thought I’d come check on how you’re doing,” he states walking into her room. “You raced in here so fast after you got back we thought something might be wrong.

“Oh thanks,” she mumbles, looking down at her hands, trying to stop their fidgeting. “I’m fine.”

“Came in here so fast we thought you were really sick or something?” He half-jokes half-asks as his eyes scan her.

“No no, I’m not going to die,” she replies with a half smirk.

“That’s a relief,” he says trailing off as he sees her medical papers on the desk next to him. “Let’s see here then, how can I help what is ailing you.” He snags the papers and begins to scan them.

“Tony wait!” She yells trying to snatch them back, but the damage was already done.

He drops the papers back onto the desk and looks at her in horror, “PREGNANT?”

She shrinks back at his question and whispers a quiet, “Yes,” as he stares at her.

“NATASHA!” He yells at the top of his lungs, followed by Black Widow racing into the room.

“What’s going on, what’s wrong?” She asks urgently, looking over Y/N.

“She’s pregnant.”

“You’re what?” She asks, her eyes wide with surprise. “Since when? With who-“ she stops suddenly realizing the answer herself. “ _How?_ ”

“I- I don’t know how exactly,” she mutters wringing her hands as more of the Avengers crowd into the doorway at the commotion.

Thor pushes his way to the front of the crowd, “What is going on? What is wrong with Lady Y/N?” He demands.

Thor had become the big brother she’d never had over the past year in the tower, even if his brashness was a bit overbearing.

Tony looked to Y/N, “Are you going to tell him or should we?”

“I… we’ll I’m, well I’m sort of,” she begins, trying to look the god in the eyes, but having very little success. “I’m sort of you know. Pregnant.”

Thor looks stunned for a moment before a wide grin overtakes his features and he lifts her into a hug, “This is wonderful news Y/N! You must be so excited! You and Loki will have the most perfect strong child, a prince or princess to Asgard!” He boasts happily, “And I’m going to be an uncle!”

He continues to hug and spin her around as she gets woozy in his arms, “Uh… big guy… can you put me down?” She manages to say as he finally comes to a stop.

“Where is Loki?” He now demands, “I must congratulate my little brother!”

“And what exactly do you need to congratulate me on?” Loki asks as he slips into the room. “And what is with this commotion?” His eyes flick over to Y/N quickly before coming back to rest on his brother.

“Brother!” Thor exclaims, throwing an arm around Loki. “Why did you not tell me the joyous news!?”

Y/N’s face begins to pale at the exchange in front of her, she didn’t know how she was going to tell Loki, but this was not in the top 100 choices.

“Tell you what?” Loki hisses trying to shake Thor’s arm off.

“That you and Y/N are to be parents!” He exclaims holding onto Loki tighter. “My little brother is going to be a father!”

Loki’s eyes immediately widen in shock, his gaze going to Y/N, who won’t look him in the eye. “Y/N.” He says briskly, “Is this true?”

“I,” she starts but stops, looking up at him. “I just found out,” she whispers.

“Oh shit,” Tony mutters from the side. “He didn’t know. Everybody out! Show’s over!” He begins to shove all the Avengers out of her room leaving behind just Y/N, and a very stiff looking Loki.

Loki’s eyes begin to glaze over as he stares past her at the wall.

“Loki,” she pleads. “Please say something.”

He finally focuses his gaze back on her, a range of emotions flashing through his eyes all at once. “I… I can’t.” He states backing away.  _“I can’t.”_  Before suddenly vanishing before her eyes.

As she realizes what exactly has just happened, tears begin to drip down her cheeks, the silence deafening.

_“What am I going to do?”_  She whispers.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dashes are just being used to break apart scenes so it makes a little more sense as the perspectives switch between Loki and reader, or onto another scene in general :)

Loki finds himself once again walking the streets of New York alone with his thoughts. The temperature had dropped and most people bustled by in heavy coats, but he enjoyed the cold air, it helped him think straight.

It’d been two weeks since he found out the news he was to be a father. Two weeks of awkwardly avoiding Y/N at all costs. Not that it had been physically hard, she rarely left her room and he rarely stayed in the tower. Mentally however… was another story.

He sighs loudly as he takes a seat on a park bench, watching the trees sway in the wind. He hadn’t gone more than five days without holding her before this. The only person who truly understood him, and loved him for who he is, despite anything he might have done. And being separated from her felt like he was missing a limb. But he didn’t know what to do.

“I can’t be a father,” he mumbles under his breath. The past two weeks had been him replaying his own parental experiences. Being lied to for years, finding out his birth father left him to die on a frozen rock, never being good enough for Odin. Never good enough. His birthright was to die, as Odin said. How could he possibly be any form of a decent father when they only model of fatherhood he had was that.

That’s not even considering what this will do to Y/N’s body. He’d been careless and gotten a mortal pregnant with a half ice giant child. She could literally freeze from the inside, the child could overheat, the pregnancy could kill her. Loki runs all these scenarios in his mind as he chews on the inside of his cheek. How are they even to know what to expect?

“How can I be a good father when I can’t even be a good man,” he scolds himself. He knows he’s not a good man, all the things he’s done. Not even a good lover, he finds out the love of his life is pregnant with his child and what does he do? Run. Go silent. Pretend it doesn’t exist.  

He suddenly slams his fist down on the bench next to him and hangs his head. Then just this morning he heard talk from the other Avengers that she was thinking of giving up their child. His child. Given up and tossed away like himself and it’s mother because the situation wasn’t ideal.

Since hearing Tony mentioning adoption that morning, all Loki could think about was his child growing up in an orphanage or some other home, and it’s ice giant blood revealing itself. He or she being so frightened. With no one to explain what they are, and parents or caregivers being equally at odds and frightened.

Slowly gaining his resolve, Loki stands from the bench with a goal in mind, “Our child needs me, and needs me to be a better man. If she will even let me after all this.”

He takes off down the street once again, heading for the bookshop he’d visited a thousand times before. One place on Midgard that made him feel truly at home. The smell of fresh pages, and the feeling of the spine under his fingertips. The number of times he’d stopped here, both by himself and with Y/N to feed their love of literature, he couldn’t even count.

But today was not the day for story. He straightens his posture and walks up to an employee, “Could you inform me on the location of the parenting books?”

-

An hour later Loki is walking out of the store with several books in his bag. The worker had tried to recommend some books for him, but didn’t seem to know much either as they both stared at the long aisle. He ended up going with what seemed to be the most straight forward and helpful books he could find.

As he continued his walk back to Stark tower, he’s momentarily distracted by the children’s store across the street. Walking over briskly, hoping to not be noticed, he quickly walks back to the baby section, scanning the racks and shelves.

Suddenly he stops and reaches to grab a onesie that stood out to him. A grin graces his features as he looks down at the graphic,  _“Daddy’s Little Wolf Cub.”_ Something about it stands out, and he knows he needs to buy it.

After another hour of shopping, Loki has another bag full of purchases, this time for the baby itself.

When he finally returns to Stark Tower, he is met by half of the Avengers gathered in the kitchen. A series of glares are all trained on him as he tries to walk through, before Thor steps in his path.

“Brother,” he states angrily, “We need to speak.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Loki replies with a sigh and goes to push past him.

“What’s in the bags Frosty?” Tony yells from behind the counter. “Some things for you to pretend you don’t have a depressed pregnant girlfriend in the other room?”

Loki scowls at him, “It’s none of your business Stark.”

“What’s all the noise?” Y/N asks as she stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Loki’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at her, unsure what to say.

She also freezes when she sees him, looking down at her hands instead of him. “I’ll go back to my room,” she mumbles.

“No no no sweetie,” Tony says intercepting her. “You need to eat. You haven’t ate in two days. And some of us,” he glares at Loki. “Care that you and the baby are healthy.”

Slumping his shoulders, Loki gazes at Y/N for a few more moments before retreating to his room, throwing his bags on the floor. After a few minutes calming down, he begins to set his purchases out, and hang the new clothes in his wardrobe. He finally crawls into his bed with his stack of books.

-

Y/N’s heart stings as she watches a defeated looking Loki retreat from the room. It’s been hard enough as it was thinking about the situation, but actually seeing his face made it hurt all the more.

She tried to hold the conversations the other Avengers were having with her, but it was hard to focus. Finally Thor put an arm around her shoulder and nodded before leading her back to her room.

“Thank you,” she nods and squeezes his hands as they get to her door. “I… I don’t know what we would do without you, Uncle Thor,” she smiles up at him briefly.

He smiles back and gently pats her tummy, “Well no matter what, Uncle Thor will always be here for the little one.” His face gets serious after a moment, “How are you feeling Lady Y/N?”

“I’m… well…” she starts and stops. “Tired. Sore. Upset. Lonely. Terrified. Lost. All of the above,” she gives him a bitter grin.

He pulls her into a hug immediately, and the tears she was holding start to run down her cheeks onto his armor. She clings to his form as she sobs, not noticing the flash of green that paused, then rushed past them.

“Thank you Thor,” she says with a sniffle, pulling back from him.

“Y/N whatever happens, you’re a little sister to me, and this child is my niece or nephew. I don’t know what is happening with Loki, but I, along with the rest of the Avengers will help you.”

She nods at him before retreating back into her room to contemplate the day.

-

Loki had finally thrown his book down, and decided to just go talk to Y/N when he swung his door open to see her and Thor embracing in the hall. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clung to his form, and he whispered presumably sweet nothings to comfort her. Loki froze for a moment, before taking off as quickly as possible, having to be anywhere but there.

His heart stings as he reaches the New York streets once again, tears prickling at his own eyes. Had he driven her to Thor? Thor was always the… stronger, more well liked, and admired brother. Always the worthy one. The only worthy one in their father’s eyes. Has Y/N finally seen that as well?

He wants to be sick as his thoughts rush to Thor loving Y/N. Doing all the things they had once done together, and raising his child. “Maybe it would be better for them all,” he whispers, not believing his own words. A crack of thunder echoes in the background threateningly as he stars at the pavement beneath his feet. He can’t focus on any of it anymore, and just decides to run. He doesn’t know where, but he just has to run.

-

Y/N nervously stands outside Loki’s door, having been staring at the wood for the last ten minutes. She’d decided she would confront him finally, but lost most of her nerve when she reached his door. She finally resolves herself to knock in the pattern they’d made as a code for one another long ago.

After a few moments of no answer, she decides to just try the handle, which much to her surprise was unlocked. She let herself into his room, to see he was in fact gone.

Nostalgia hits her like a brick as she looks around, not even a month ago she was cuddled up in this very bed with him, as he told her he’d love her forever.

She decides to wait, and sit down on the edge of his bed when she notices a book on the floor. She carefully picks it up and flips it over to read the cover much to her surprise, “King Me: What Every Son Wants and Needs From His Father.” Her fingers briefly run over the surface trying to take in if this was his attempt at accepting he’s a father, or trying to deal with his own father issues.

She sets the book down and finally notices a larger stack next to the bed. Lifting them into her lap, she flips through them surprised. “Hero: Becoming The Strong Father Your Children Need. The Good Dad: Becoming The Father You Were Meant To Be. 52 Things Daughters Need From Their Fathers. Dude, You’re Gonna Be A Dad. The New Dad’s Playbook.

She’s bewildered as she tries to process all their books in front of her, “Does he actually want to be a father?” She asks herself setting them aside when something else catches her attention.

Before she knows it, she’s curled up in his bed clutching a small onesie with the words  _“Daddy’s Little Wolf Cub,”_  waiting for Loki to return.

“I should have known,” she whispers as she holds her belly. “He’d never just give up on us.”

Suddenly the door to his room flies open and slams shut, revealing a damp Loki leaning against the door, his breathing heavy, and what sounds like tears.

“Loki?” She says softly from the bed trying to get his attention.

He jumps suddenly at her voice and spins around to finally notice her on his bed. He puts a hand to his forehead as he looks at her, tears running down his face.  _“Y/N…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s a little bonus on the types of things Loki bought on his day out that I was using as inspiration for this part :)


	3. Part 3

“Come here?” She asks quietly, holding her arms out, hoping she doesn’t drive him away.

However, exactly the opposite happens, as he dives onto the bed immediately, his face buried in her neck and his arms around her, “I’m so sorry,” he chokes out holding onto her for dear life. “ _Please_  let me be yours again, and be our child’s father.”

The rush of emotion takes Y/N by surprise, but she gently runs her fingers through his damp hair, untangling the raven-colored locks as she goes. “I was never not yours, and you were never not our little wolf’s father,” she replies.

Immediately he looks up into her eyes, and she gives him a shy grin as she holds up the onesie she’d found. He just smiled back and replied, “I thought it would be good for our child. I picked up a few things.”

“I saw,” she replies stroking his cheek when suddenly his memories of the afternoon flash through her mind.

He gasps at the sudden rush and smirks slightly, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that sudden memory jog of yours dear.”

“Keeps you in line though doesn’t it?” She laughs as she stares at his lips.

“I could never love another Y/N,” he says in all seriousness, crawling to his hands and knees to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “What could anyone else offer when you bring understanding, love, humor, acceptance, our child… and a way to help me remember where I left my helmet?” A soft grin appears on his face.

As she stares into his eyes, suddenly she can feel tears running down her cheeks once again, his expression turning to one of worry immediately. “Oh Loki…”

He stiffens as he awaits her next words, still not completely convinced he’s in the clear for these past few weeks, not that he would blame her.

“I love you,” she whispers, rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears. “And I’ve  _missed_  you.”

“I’ve missed you too love,” he replies, gently pulling her into his arms. “More than you can imagine. I’m so sorry.”

“Why… why did you run?” She asks hesitantly, not sure if she wants the answer.

“I…” he looks away from her for a moment, unable to look her in the eye and admit his fears. “I’m… I’m scared Y/N.”

“The God of Mischief is scared of a baby?” She lightly jokes, her head against his chest.

“I’m scared of not being able to be the father he or she deserves. I’m scared I’m not a good enough man. I’m scared I’m not ready. I’m scared I’ll do this all wrong. And I’m scared one day you’ll realize all this and find a man who deserves you and our child in his life, and I’ll be left here wishing I was that man.”

Y/N immediately shifts in his lap, turning his face to face hers as she stares into his eyes, “Loki, you are worthy. And you are a good man. Good men can make bad decisions when they’re hurt. And I’m scared too. I don’t know how to be a mother, I don’t have much guidance there either. But this is our chance to prove we can be more. We can be the parents ours weren’t.”

Loki stares back into her eyes dumbfounded by her words, his heart racing. All he can comprehend in that moment is her lips in front of his own, which he quickly captures. His kiss somewhat frantic, and hers back sweet and loving. He carefully lowers her back onto his bed, refusing to break the kiss as he looms above her.

“You beautiful woman,” he whispers, finally releasing the kiss. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother.”

“I’m going to try my best,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No, there’s no trying your best,” he insists. “You will be. If you’re able to give me all the love you do, our child has nothing to worry about.

A slight blush flushes on her cheek as she turns her head away from his gaze.

“Hm?” He asks with a chuckle. “Is someone embarrassed?”

“No,” she mumbles, still looking away from him.

He smiles down at her, and his eyes wander to her exposed neck. Free of makeup and her uniform’s tall collar, the angry red marks still show on her skin from her childhood.  _“We will protect our child, from ever going through that,”_  he thinks to himself. Thoughts of what he’d do to any one of those men on that truck long ago if he could.

His lips gently press against the scars, eliciting a small gasp from her. He carefully works his way across the offending marks, pressing his lips to each patch of skin on the side of her neck, and over to her throat. “I’ll protect you both,” he growls. Sending more kisses up her jaw, and over to her ear. “No one will ever hurt either one of you while I’m still breathing.”

Y/N whimpers softly from his words and intimate kisses, not sure how to respond. She just wraps her arms around his midsection as he continues along his path.

He finally comes to one clear spot on the side between her neck and jaw, where he lightly nips with his teeth, pulling a small groan from her lips. He grins before pressing his lips to her skin once again, and sucking in.

Her sharp in-take of air, and racing heart beat driving him on until he releases the skin and presses his lips to hers.

“What was that for?” She asks hoarsely.

“For everyone to know you’re mine,” he states simply. “And that I’m not going  _anywhere_.”

She smiles before pulling him down to the side of her and snuggling into him eagerly, her head against his chest. “Can I stay the night?” She whispers to him.

“Love, you can stay with me every night.”

-

The next morning Y/N awakens to see Loki’s sleeping face right in front of her. The events of the previous night bring a smile to her face as she slips quietly out of bed. Finding her shirt to be stiff after drying from Loki’s wet clothes the night before, she rummages through his drawer to pull out a simple t-shirt he’d gotten since his time on Earth, and changes into it.

Inhaling deeply, relishing his scent on it, a smile graces her features as she exits the room to head to the kitchen.

She heads straight for the kettle to start the water for their morning tea, neither being one for the taste of coffee, especially now with the baby on the way she was trying to be more gentle with her diet.

She sighs happily and leans against the fridge, her eyes closed as she listens for the whistle of the kettle.

“Someone looks much happier,” Steve remarks walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Much more vibrant today Y/N.”

“Yeah… I suppose I am,” she replies giving him a smile back. “The world got much simpler.”

“I take it you’ve talked with Loki?” He asks as he starts the coffee maker.

She nods, “Yes, and I think, I think we’re good Steve.”

He reaches over to hug her gently and pat her on the back, “You know he’s not my favorite person, or god. But I want you to be happy Y/N.

“I am,” she responds as she pulls her and Loki’s typical cups out of their cupboard.

“And what is THAT young lady?” Tony asks entering the kitchen, his eyes zeroing in on the new purple bruise on her neck.

Her face immediately lights up as she stammers to try to answer him, not quite sure what to say, when they’re interrupted by the slam of a door. More of the Avengers enter the kitchen upon hearing the noise, and are greeted by the sight of a shirtless Loki in pajama bottoms rushing into the kitchen, his face frantic.

“Y/N?” He calls out, looking around the group of formed people, oblivious to his state of undress.

“I’m right here Loki,” Y/N says as she steps out from around Steve, setting two cups of tea on the counter. “The tea is ready.”

He quickly rushes to her side, pulling her into an embrace as he whispers, “Oh thank Odin you’re here.”

When she thought her face couldn’t get redder after Tony’s questioning, she was wrong. She could feel her cheeks practically on fire as nearly the entire Avengers squad looks on as she’s held to his bare chest, his heart beating frantically against her ear.

Finally Bucky clears his throat from the other side of the room, and snaps Loki back into perspective of where they are, his own cheeks reddening as he releases her. Looking down at his bare chest, then around the room, he awkwardly crosses his arms trying to hide it.

“Hey God of Mischief,” Tony yells over to him. “Come with me. I need to talk to you.”

“Could it wait five minutes Stark?” Loki scowls back at him backing out of the kitchen.

“No, and you’re a damn god, no one cares if you’re shirtless,” he responds rolling his eyes.

“Here,” Y/N says as she hands him his cup. “Just get it over with or he’ll bug you all day. I’ll be waiting for you back in your room.” She leans up to press a quick kiss to his cheek before exiting the kitchen.

Loki sighs before following after Stark, taking a drink from the cup, and savoring the flavor. Only she could make it like that. A taste he missed severely in the last few weeks.

“So,” Tony begins, crossing his arms. “I see things are all good in your and Y/N’s neighborhood now huh?”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki responds raising an eyebrow.

Tony sighs once again, “You and her made up?”

“It would appear so,” Loki responds stiffly. “What about it?”

“Listen,” Tony begins. “We both know I’m not a fan of yours. But obviously she is. She’s become… like a daughter to me since she moved into Stark Tower, and I don’t want to see her hurt. So I’m just asking you one time,” he steps closer to the god in front of him, pressing a finger to his chest. “Are you going to man up and take care of her and that baby, or are you going to leave her the fuck alone? Because I’m not going to stand here and watch you yank her around on pure whim.”

Loki bristles immediately at his words and stance. How  _dare_  he. He fights back the urge to break the cup over Tony’s head and instead sips from it to calm himself before responding. “Stark, I made a bad decision, I’ve made several bad decisions. But I have come to terms with this present situation, and I’m going to be there for Y/N and our child. I’m not going anywhere.”

“And that’s why your first course of action was to sleep with her?” He asks raising a brow.

“I did no such thing,” Loki growls. “Even if I thought she was currently in any mental or physical state to do such, I’d have not pushed that upon her after failing as a partner, and just getting her assurance back.

Tony rolls his eyes, “We all saw the mark on her neck.”

“Purely a love bite, or as you Midgardians call it, a hickey,” Loki responds looking away from the man in front.

Finally sighing and relaxing his form, Tony looks over to Loki once again, “Well the two of you have a lot of decisions to start making, and the rest of your  _family_  will be here to help. We personally might not get along, but you’re one of us, and I want to get to an even ground before there is a baby in the mix.” He extends his hand towards the god, “How about that drink?”

Loki smirks and takes Tony’s hard, shaking it just as roughly as it’s given, “Day drinking again Stark?”

Tony smirks back, “Let’s call it a celebratory drink to your upcoming fatherhood and I’m sure we’re fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some pics to go with this part! I imagined Loki and Y/N having picked out mugs for one another when they were flirting friends heading toward a relationship. Both being Shakespeare/literature fans as something they bonded over early on. Then shirtless Loki, and from the first scene in this part ;P


	4. Part 4

**-16 Weeks Pregnant-**

“And exactly what are you doing there?” Loki asks as Y/N tries to peek into the room adjacent to theirs.

“Oh you know, not much, just looking,” she states, deciding to look at Thor who is standing next to him instead.

“Darling,” Loki sighs walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he back her out the door. “I thought you were told that under no circumstances were you to be in here?”

“But-“ she begins but is interrupted by his lips on hers, a pleasant hum filling her body as he pulls away. His distraction works for a moment, before the sound of Bucky’s disgusted gagging noises remind her. Her cheeks instantly go red, and she pushes away from Loki. “I’m just trying to help, and I want to see how it’s going…”

He smirks as he backs her further out into the hall, “Well I thought we were under the agreement that it was to be a surprise for you, and I would rather you not be around fresh paint and trying to assemble furniture in your current state, love.”

She fixes her face with a pout as she looks up to him, hoping to change his mind, but quickly laughs at the sight before her. “You have a little bit of paint,” she reaches to wipe the bridge of his nose with her finger, “Riiight here.”

“Oh do I now?” He asks with a smile. “I wonder why.”

“I have no clue,” she answers innocently. “You won’t let me go in the nursery.”

“Never you mind that,” he says before bringing his mouth close to her ear. “Seeing as I’m a mess, why don’t you join me in the shower later to make sure I clean up to your expectations.” He lightly nips her ear, and pulls their bodies flush.

The contact pulls a soft groan from her before she manages to work out an answer, “Hmm that sounds like a good plan, can’t have you slacking in personal hygiene now can we?”

“Exactly,” he smiles leading her out to the kitchen. “We’re nearly done as it would be anyway. Maybe later I’ll let you in on your surprise.”

“I’d love that,” she replies looking up into his blue-green eyes with a smile. “I’m glad we stayed here.”

Loki rolls his eyes looks to the map of the tower laying out on the counter. “I would have preferred a nice secluded place to call our own. But Stark makes a hard bargain.”

“Well a room for us and one for the baby, and a large pool of willing babysitters I think will be a blessing when the time comes,” she replies with a laugh.

“Possibly,” he remarks, carefully pressing one hand to her growing belly. “This little one is going to come out practically drowning in love and affection.

-

“Are you ready?” Loki asks Y/N, his hands over her eyes as they stand in the new nursery.

“More than ready!” she exclaims. “I want to see what you’ve done!”

“Well love, I’ve done the best that I could by my own talent and memory,” he says as he removes his hands.

Y/N gasps as she’s met by a mural of Asgard behind the baby’s crib. The whole room is blue with glowing stars including the ceilings beyond the one wall. She steps forward to carefully touch it, running her fingers down the palace. “It’s beautiful.”

“Well our little prince or princess should know what home looked like,” he whispers. “It took me long enough to see it that way again. But now that it’s gone… “

“You miss it?” She fills in for him, reaching for his hand.

“I do,” he replies. “It was beautiful, and it’s where I spent most of my life.”

They stand silently for a few minutes holding hands before she says, “I didn’t even know you could paint. A man full of surprises.”

“That’s what I do best,” he replies with a wink.

“Well I suppose you deserve a reward for all your hard work,” she says.

“Oh really?” A gleam in his eye appears. “And what would that be?”

-

“ _Gods_ ,” Loki shudders, a groan drawing from his lips. “That feels so damn  _good_.”

“All I’m doing is massaging your back Loki,” Y/N responds with a small laugh, her fingers exploring along the small scars on his back as water runs down them both.

He turns to her finally and wraps his arms loosely around her, pressing his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes. Her smile lights up, and once again he can feel it. That pang in his heart. The sight of this beautiful woman he loves, looking back at him with those same feelings reflected in her smile, her eyes, her gestures. Letting herself be this vulnerable to him, naked and wrapped in his arms as the water runs down their faces. Her wet hair sticks to her face, and the last of her makeup washed away. Her belly swelling with the presence of the child they’ve created together.  _Beautiful._ “Have I told you that you make me the happiest man in all the realms?” He murmurs.

She turns her head up to presses her lips to his, “How are you this romantic sometimes?”

“Sometimes?” He smirks. “All sorts of Asgardian romance novels. Are you practically  _swooning_ for me yet darling?”

“Well your plan failed,” she replies sticking out her tongue to touch his nose. “I was swooning from the second you stepped into the tower in that black suit, because  _damn_.”

He grins, “Love at first sight hm?”

“It was something at first sight. Can’t say it was my heart talking though.”

“Brat,” he whispers before kissing her once again.

“ _Your_  brat,” she corrects him happily.”

“Exactly,” he presses more kisses along her jaw before prompting her to turn so he could wash her back.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” she begins as she relaxes into his touch.

“Of?” He prompts.

“Names for our child.”

“Oh really? And what would those be?”

“Weeell,” she stalls for a moment. “I was thinking… I thought for us, we should go with a character from Shakespeare.”

“Hm, I’m interested. Go on,” he says with a smile.

“For a boy, I was thinking Lysander. Or Lucio,” she responds leaning back into him. “For a girl, Lavinia or Luciana.”

“That’s a lot of L’s there, any particular reason?” He asks.

“Well he or she is going to be either Lokison or Lokidottir,” she says confidently. “And I like the alliteration.”

Loki goes silent behind her, not quiet sure what to say. He just pulls her into his embrace hugging her back, and places his chin on her shoulder. She can feel his heart racing as she puts her head against his chest, and turns her head to kiss his cheek.

“Do you not like them?”

“I love them,” he answers sighing into her ear. “It just… it suddenly occurred to me.”

“What did?”

“Lokison, Lokidottir,” he says softly. “My son or daughter, baring my name, a part of me. I’m really going to be a father.”

She gently pulls his hands down to be flat on her belly where a small kick greets them, “And he or she loves their daddy already.”

**-24 Weeks Pregnant-**

“ABSOLUTELY NOT,” Loki now yells at the top of his lungs. “You are  _not_  going with us!”

“Like  _HELL_  I’m not,” Y/N yells back charging past Loki in her now much snugger Avengers uniform.

“You can’t be out fighting for your life when you’re pregnant!” Loki insists grabbing for her wrists, which she quickly avoids on her path toward the kitchen.

“You act like I’m going out on a suicide mission alone Loki,” she responds back, pulling on her fingerless gloves.

“You shouldn’t be going out on  _any_  mission accompanied or otherwise,” he growls still following her.

She finally comes to a halt and spins to face her boyfriend, “I’ve gone on barely any missions since I’ve been pregnant Loki. Hell I have barely even touched junk food. Or do any form of physical labor. Or been around the painted nursery. Or have more than one cup a tea a day because of the terrifying caffeine. I can handle one mission!”

“Well pardon me trying to care for  _our_  child,” he crosses his arms defensively.

“I know you are! But…” she sighs and rubs her eyes. “I love that you care so much, but we, me and the baby, aren’t that fragile. We can handle one mission. It’s just an in, interrogate, and out. And you’ll be there with me, along with a squad.” She reaches up trying to uncross his arms as she gives him puppy-dog eyes.

His shoulders drop, allowing her to grab his hands as he sighs, “Stay by me at all times?” It comes out as barely a whisper, already regretting his words.

She smiles widely at him stepping up onto his boots to give him a quick kiss, “Everything will be fine love.”

-

Things didn’t go quite to plan. Not that they ever did when it came to Avengers missions. Y/N cringes as a freshly sliced body goes flying past her. The cabin was far more protected than any of them had expected.

The team had split up to approach from different angles, Y/N was now back to back with Loki. His daggers and magic sending their opponents flying and dropping dead faster than she could keep track of with her own self occupied with stabbing the ones in front of her with her telekinetic energy swords.

“Just in and out,” Loki mocks in a high pitched tone as he sends another enemy flying.

“I also said it would be fine, and thus far we’re doing just fine,” she responds taking down the person in front of her. “And isn’t exercise good when you’re pregnant?”

Loki rolls his eyes, grabbing her arm behind him and swinging her in a circle to slash the enemies all gathered around her, “This is hardly what the books had in mind I assure you.”

“Some yoga in the morning, some light murder in the afternoon, and a nice jog in the evening right dear?” She shouts back as he sets her back down.

He looks to her for a moment, her eyes shining in the heat of battle, a big grin, and her hair flopping out of place as she tries to smooth it. Practically glowing before him, he can’t stop himself from pulling her into him and kissing her passionately. “My  _queen_ ,” he winks letting go of her as they hear Captain America shout for them near the cabin.

“We’re all clear guys, lets get in there before he tries something!” He yells gesturing toward the door.

Y/N lets her energy weapons disperse before sliding her hand into Loki’s as they go to catch up, a quiet hum coming from her.

After a moment, a harsh wind blows up from behind them, and her hand drops from his. The air now suddenly eerily quiet.

“Y/N?” He says as he turns, his heart stopping at the sight in front of him.

Y/N struggles to stand with a large sword now protruding from her abdomen, her eyes wide with fear, and a man behind her grinning at him.

“ _Whoopsies_ ,” the man says, kicking her off his sword and flat onto the ground. “That’s gotta hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one picture this chapter since it took a little bit to put together, sort of the general idea I had for what Loki would choose. As to why he can paint, I just figured that could be a hidden talent he’s had :P


	5. Part 5

Loki stands frozen at the scene before him, as his skin rapidly begins to change color, and his eyes close for a moment before reopening blood red, a glare fixated on the man in front of him.

The man’s eyes widen, and he swings his sword frantically at the approaching frost giant form, only to have Loki easily smack it out of his grasp.

“You DARE attack the mother of my child mortal? You DARE to sneak up on a GOD and stab his lover?” An evil grin spreads across his face, “Oh you will know pain.”

“What the hell are you?!” He yells, backing up further, navigating the trees behind him.

“Your worst nightmare,” Loki responds stalking in closer.

In his hurry to escape, he crashes into a tree behind him, when Loki lunges forward to grab his throat, immediately eliciting a scream from the man.

Smoke begins to rise from his neck,  the skin turning black as he struggles to breathe. Loki lifts him in the air, and proceeds to slam him against the tree several times, still with a firm grip on his throat.

“I… yield!” The man manages to struggle out in the little air he has left.

Loki’s eyes narrow at his words, “Did you give my love a chance to yield?”

The man stares back at him wordlessly, his eyes pleading.

“I thought not,” he states before pressing an open palm to the man’s face, a bloodcurdling scream reaching the ears of the other Avengers.

As they reach the scene, the scent of burnt flesh and hair lingers in the air as they watch Loki snap the neck of the man and toss him to the side. He then reaches down for the man’s sword before nailing him into the forest floor through his chest cavity.

“Loki ENOUGH!” Steve yells, “He’s dead!”

Loki’s head snaps toward the other Avengers, eyes still red, “He will  _suffer_!”

“He’s DEAD Reindeer Games!” Tony yells, from a crouched position next to Y/N. “Now fucking snap out of it before she is too. There’s still a pulse.”

A look of horror crosses Loki’s face as his skin rapidly pales back to normal, seemingly forgetting the situation in his revenge. He races to her side, trying to pull her into his arms.

“We need to get her back, and now,” Tony states looking up at Loki, “You’re going to have to let her go.”

“I’m coming with her Stark,” he snarls clutching her to his body.

“I need to get her back faster than we can get everyone, and that’s a one person trip,” Tony states pulling out a small square. “Let go of her.”

Loki reluctantly lets go of Y/N’s form, instead stroking her paled face. The glowing one that stared at him on the battlefield long gone.  _“She looks empty.”_  HIs thoughts tell him, but he pushes them away.  _“She’ll be fine, she promised she would be. It will be fine.”_

Tony tosses the small square chip onto Y/N, the nanotech rapidly covering her body as Loki falls back surprised. “What are you  _doing_  Stark?”

“Getting her home safely,” he responds to Loki before checking over the suit. “Friday activate stabilizing protocol,  and monitor her vitals on suit 12, I want them sent back to me every five minutes. Set course for home, least resistance possible. Start up the jet, and get ready for take off on Steve Roger’s password command, course set to home base. Quickest route possible.” Tony stands up quickly as the suit holding Y/N lifts up reading to take off.

“All of you get back on the jet, I’m flying with Y/N just in case and I’ll call in help to the tower to meet us there,” he states as his own mask covers his face again. “And Loki, just listen for once.”

Loki glares at him but doesn’t say anything, as he watches the two take off into the sky. His heart beating rapidly as he races back to the jet.

He puts himself in the corner as he stares at nothing, the sound of the other Avengers rambling as background noise. He tries to calm his mind and think positive, but he can feel the darkness in his mind choking him. Squeezing his eyes shut to hold the tears in, all he can see is her wide eyes, the sword through her body, and the sound of her body hitting the forest floor playing over and over in his mind.

Black Widow glances over to see the struggle happening in the man. Eyes closed, fists and jaw clenched, and a slight shake to his body, almost unnoticeable. She cautiously approaches him, putting one hand on his shoulder, “They’re going to be ok Loki.”

His eyes slowly open, red once again but watery and betraying his inner thoughts. He nods briskly but refuses to talk.

“She’s strong,” Natasha continues. “And you’ve almost died  _how_  many times? That baby is a fighter too.”

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Loki says, his voice cracking. “I was  _right there_. And this happened to her. I was right there, and I couldn’t protect her.” He hangs his head silently, crossing his arms across his body as he allows her to pat his back.

-

Finally reaching the tower, the team from the mission race up to the medical floor, Loki slamming open the towers as he ran, “Where is she?” He demands upon seeing Tony.

“In surgery,” he responds. “Doesn’t look like it hit anything vital, but there’s severe internal bleeding.”

Loki’s head snaps up to look at the door in front of him, and walks slowly over the window. The sight of her face with an oxygen mask, eye closed, and hair matted in blood and dirt sears in his mind as he puts his hands on either side of the door frame. Blood.  _A lot_  of blood. The sinking feeling in his gut is making him nauseous as he struggles to catch his breath.

Once again he can hear the rest of the team talking behind him, but he can’t make out a word of it. “ _This is your fault. Your fault. You let her go on the mission, You didn’t protect her. You were holding her hand when it happened. You’re going to lose the two best things to happen to you.”_ He mindlessly walks to a seat, and plops himself into it, his eyes still trained on the door.

“Loki!” Steve yells again, finally getting the Asgardian’s attention, the steely blue-green gaze on him, but somehow staring through him still. “I said you should go get cleaned up.

“What?” Loki asks looking at him confused.

“He’s saying you’re sitting in a medical wing in shredded clothes, covered in baddies and Y/N’s blood,” Bucky interrupts. “Go take a shower before they’re done.”

“I’m not leaving!” Loki snarls standing and squaring up to Bucky.

“Guys!” Bruce interjects putting a hand on both of their chests, pushing them apart. “Loki you should just get cleaned up so when she’s out of surgery you can see her. You don’t want to carry anything in there that could make her sick, or give her some sort of infection.”

Loki finally looks down to see that they’re right, his armor has various burn marks, slashes, and a dried coating of who knows who’s blood. He nods unhappily, but doesn’t move.”

“There’s a shower in the room down the hall,” Tony suggests from his own seat.

“I’ll retrieve you fresh clothing,” Vision states as Loki walks toward the bathroom.

Once he’s under the stream of water, his willpower fades, and tears start running down his cheeks mixing with the water. HIs eyes burn, but he can’t keep them closed. If he does…  _he sees it again. And again._

He slams his fists against the wall before he knows what he’s doing, leaving a crack in the tiles. He does it again, and again, until the tiles start to crumble and fall to the shower floor. His eyes closing again, he’s reminded of all the showers they shared together. Stolen kisses in the steamy air, flirty comments, and sensual touches. Her hands running down his back as they talked about the past, the future, and nothing at all. Now all of it teeters on the edge along with his sanity.

Exiting the shower he quick pulls on the t-shirt and sweatpants left for him by the door, and readies himself to walk back out to the medical wing. As he enters the hall, he sees Doctor Strange talking with the other Avengers, and briskly walks over, “Is she going to be ok?” He demands interrupting their conversation.

“Still don’t like me after the whole falling thing I see?” Strange asks with a smirk.

Loki glares at him, crossing his arms across his chest, “Is. She. Going. To be. Ok?”

“And why exactly do you care-“ Strange starts to ask before being cut off by Tony.

“He’s the baby’s father, I thought you were all knowing,” he says lifting an eyebrow.

“Him?” Strange asks looking back at Loki who scowls at him. “Alright then. Always such a wonderful woman, obviously not sound judgement.”

“I beg your fucking pardon?” Loki yells, stepping toward the doctor.

“STOP!” Steve yells at them both. “Stephen that’s his girlfriend and child, he’s irritable as it is. Just give us the news.”

“She’s alive,” Strange finally states, “And she should make a full recovery. Luckily the blade missed anything important. Another inch to the left and it would have severed her spine.”

Loki suddenly exhales loudly, and puts his hands on his knees, not realizing he’d been holding his breath the whole time. “And our child?”

“Also alive,” he responds. “Miraculously. Though I suppose that’s your DNA to thank for that.”

Loki’s eye snap up to his, “What do you mean?”

“With the trauma her body has just gone through, at the stage of the pregnancy she is in, she should have lost the child,” he explains. “I was assuming luck, as with the fact that sword didn’t permanently paralyze or immediately kill her. But it wouldn’t be a stretch to say being half god helped in it’s preservation.”

Loki stares down at the ground trying to comprehend everything that’s happened, before softly asking, “Can I go see her now?”

Strange’s harsh expression drops at the tone in his voice, “Yes, but she will probably still be out awhile. And when she wakes up I would avoid saying or doing anything that might stress or exert her in anyway. The body needs time to heal.”

He nods quietly before heading towards the door.

“And Loki?” Strange calls out, causing the god to turn to him. “Her powers are still working in the state she’s in.”

Loki furrows his brow at the doctor obviously confused.

“I’m just saying, she could probably use some happy thoughts,” he finishes, turning back to the other Avengers.

Processing this, Loki carefully steps into the room to see Y/N still asleep on the bed. She still looks a mess, and he’s struck with fear before forcing himself to remember she’s fine.

“Hello my love,” he says softly as he approaches the bed and lays a hand across her belly. “You and our little one are going to be just fine.”

He continues to watch her, looking for any sort of response before walking to the door to yell out for Natasha. “Could you bring me a brush?”

She looks surprised for a moment, but goes to retrieve him one. Once he has it, he reenters the room, drawing up warm water in a pan, and begins to carefully wash her face, neck, and hair. He then carefully brushes her hair absentmindedly, then twists it up into a bun on the top of her head. “I’m all ready for a little girl aren’t I?” He asks jokingly as he presses a kiss to her head.

Finally cleaned up, she doesn’t look so much like death. But how eerily pale she is from blood loss still tugs at his heart. “I’m sorry darling… I’m so sorry,” he reaches out to hold her hand.

Instantly he’s hit with the familiar memory jog, as he forces himself to avoid the afternoon’s events. He manages to direct their connection to last Sunday, a lazy day in bed for the two of them. He can feel her hand squeeze his slightly as the memory plays, as he watches their interaction with her.  _“I love you,”_  he thinks as loudly as he can.  _“I love thee… I love thee… is all that I can say*…”_  he repeats the words of the poem he read her that day again. One of her favorites, that she always insisted sounded the best coming from his lips.

After a few minutes of their connection, Loki’s dropped back into his seat in the medical wing room. Somehow, in those few minutes a bit of color had returned to her cheeks, and a slightly smile on her lips. He smiles at her catching his breath, and pulls his chair closer to rest his head against her arm on the bed. He continues to hold her hand, rubbing small circles on it until he finally slips into sleep from exhaustion.

-

Opening her eyes feels like a feat as Y/N starts to regain consciousness. Everything aches. Every damn place on her body feels as if she was run over by a semi-truck. However, her midsection is screaming far louder than the rest of her body. As her eyes start to adjust, the blurry room comes into focus as she sees the walls of one of the medical rooms, and all the machines attached to her.

Something soft against her arm gets her attention, and she looks down to see Loki’s head against it, still asleep and clutching the sheets.

She smiles at the sight, her heart swelling in her chest. She quietly looks him over as he sleeps, noticing he’s not in his typical house clothing. Today he’s in a simple t-shirt, sweat pants, and barefoot. His face looks exhausted, bags under his eyes.

Y/N carefully moves her arm so she can run her fingers through his long hair, gently playing with it.

“Mmm,” he groans slowly beginning to awaken. His eyes blink open to see the medical wing wall, and sits up with a start.

She smiles at him as his comprehends that she’s awake, “Hello darling.”

“Oh thank  _Odin_  you’re awake!” He grips her hand tightly, his eyes watering. “You’re alive, and awake.”

“What happened?” She asks trying to shift in the bed, causing herself to gasp in pain.

“Don’t move!” He warns laying an arm across her. “You nearly died Y/N, you can’t just try to hop out of bed the morning after surgery.”

“Surgery?” She questions. “I feel like a truck hit me, but what  _happened_?”

“I… you…” Loki looks at her, his thoughts conflicted. “I don’t think we should talk about it right now.”

She sighs before looking at their touching hands and opens up the connection. Immediately she’s taken back to the forest in Loki’s point of view. Their kiss after the battle. Heading towards the cabin. Humming, then silence. Turning to see herself, a sword sticking out of her with a crazy looking man behind her. Looking down, his skin turning blue, stalking toward the man. Fear. Anger. Revenge. Rage.

“That’s ENOUGH,” Loki yells breaking the connection just as she sees him grab the man’s throat, the smoke rising from his skin. “You- you don’t need to see that. You shouldn’t have saw any of it.”

“Did you… did you just burn that man by the throat?” She asks, her eyes wide.

“He tried to kill you and our child, he had to suffer,” he snaps back, instantly regretting his tone. “I… I reacted in the way I know how…”

“Can you come closer?” She asks him suddenly.

He looks confused but pulls his seat closer to her bed.

“No, closer,” she repeats, carefully pushing her body to one side of the bed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Y/N,” he mumbles. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I need you,” she whispers, staring up into his eyes.

He sighs heavily and gently crawls into the bed, trying not to touch her. She rolls her eyes and pulls herself closer to him, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“I need to ask you something, but I’m scared,” she says softly.

He traces his thumb along her jaw, and kisses the top of her head, “You can ask me Y/N.”

“Is…did… is our,” she keeps starting but stopping herself. “Is our baby ok?” She finally manages to get out.

She can feel him nod against her head, and she releases the breath she’d been holding, now grabbing onto the fabric on Loki’s shirt. “Thank god.”

“Strong like their mother,” he mumbles now tracing a finger along her ear. “We still have each other, and our child Y/N.”

“Was it that close?” She asks after a few moments, his heart starting to pound in his chest at her question.

“Y/N, I went four hours not thinking I’d lost the love of my life and our child. I spent that time believing I watched you both die in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I swore to protect you and I failed.”

Clutching his shirt harder she replies, “But we’re fine now. And you’re here for me now.”

He’s about to speak again when Doctor Strange and a nurse enter the room.

“Y/N! Good to see you awake,” he replies before shooting a look at Loki, “And being cramped in a small bed with a god that knows better than to be moving you.”

“Stephen,” she replies with a smile. “I take it stitching me back together was your handy work? And I pressured him into it, I’m quite persuasive when I want to be.”

Strange smirks and rolls his eyes, “Oh I know you are. And yes, you came to me in quite the state yesterday. It’s good to see your personality remain unaffected.”

“Of course,” she says flashing him a toothy smile. “Can’t take me down that easy.”

“Sword through the abdomen less than 24 hours ago and we’re back to normal mentally, better than I expected Y/N,” he says swiping through a screen showing her vitals. “So you two, in our tests afterwards checking on the baby we discovered something.”

“What’s wrong with our child?” Loki immediately asks, stiffening against Y/N.

“Nothing, nothing like that,” Strange dismisses him with a wave. “My nurse here just wanted to know if the two soon-to-be parents wanted to know whether they’re having a boy or a girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer from above, poem is by Thomas Hood. There is a version read by Tom Hiddleston on YouTube to anyone that wants to listen!


	6. Part 6

Both Loki and Y/N stare silently at Doctor Strange for a moment, Loki’s mouth partial open, not sure how to respond. He turns his head towards her, looking at her with a questioning look, “Do you…?”

“I…” she stares into Loki’s own wide eyes, “I think yeah, I do. Do you?”

His mouth closing, Loki smiles back at her warmly, “I’d like that. We can start addressing him or her properly.”

She smiles back and props herself up against his chest, holding his hand in hers, “Stephen, we want to know.”

Strange nods to the nurse who quickly goes to pull out a machine, causing a look of confusion from Loki. “We’re going to do another ultrasound now that mommy and daddy are here for it,” he responds with a grin. “So you can see your child.”

Loki nods, helping the nurse pull down the covers and lift Y/N’s medical gown as she lays her head back. He strokes her head gently as they set up, and kisses her forehead. “You ready?” He whispers.

“Yeah,” she responds looking up at him, “This feels so surreal though.”

“Trust me darling,” he says with a laugh, “I feel the same.”

“You two are lucky,” Strange interrupts bringing the wand over. “Stark spared no expense. He’s gotten you all the equipment for a 4D ultrasound along with the woman that can work it.” He gestures towards the nurse.

“4D?” Loki asks questioningly. “And what does the normal one look like?”

“An ultrasound uses sound waves to create a picture or video of your child in the womb,” the nurse replies, spreading the gel on Y/N’s belly. “The typical version is 2D where we get more of a flat image. There is also 3D and 4D. In this case with 4D, we are able to show you a 3-dimensional video of your child live.”

“You can record a video on that screen of our child while it’s inside her?” Loki asks taken aback. “What kind of magic is  _that?_ ”

Y/N breaks out into laughter staring up at the profile of her boyfriend. “It’s the science kind of magic darling.”

He glances down at her and mumbles about sound pictures making no sense, before looking back over to the nurse.

Doctor Strange brings up one of Tony’s projection screens in front of the bed, and nods toward the nurse that begins.

Immediately Y/N can feel Loki stiffen against her, something like a gasp coming from his lips as the video of their child appears on the screen. He looks to her with wide eyes, “That’s  _our child_.”

Y/N nods at him, squeezing his hand, “It is.” She’s torn between watching the screen herself, and watching his eyes practically sparkle with excitement as he gazes at it.  _“This is possibly the happiest and youngest I’ve seen him look,”_  she thinks to herself, before tearing her eyes off him and back to the screen.

“What sex is it?” Loki asks, looking to the nurse for a moment, before going back to the video of their child.

“Well,” the nurse smiles at the pair of them. “I’m delighted to introduce you to your little girl.”

Loki looks back to Y/N with a big grin, “ _Our_ little girl.”

She smiles back, “Exactly what you wanted.”

He blinks and looks at her confused, “I never said what I wanted.”

“I could tell,” she replies with a wink.

His cheeks redden as he clears his throat, “Yes. Well. Asgard is in need of a princess.”

She reaches up to stroke his cheek as he tries to hide it, “I can see it now, a half god little girl with hair and eyes like yours. Think of all the suitors.”

His eyes immediately widen, “SUITORS? She’s not even- no I will not allow it. No one is good enough for her.”

Unable to hold a straight face, she bursts into laughter, “Oh the horror on your face. You’re already that worried?”

He pouts at her words and looks away back to the screen, “Of course not. I knew it was a jest.”

“Of course love,” she replies running her finger along his knuckles and looking back to the screen.

After a moment, Loki looks to the nurse, “Can she hear us at this stage?”

The nurse nods, “Things close by with a low tone she should be able to hear.”

His cheeks still red, he slips into a sitting position, before moving his face closer to Y/N’s belly, still watching the screen. “Hello little one,” he starts lowering his voice. “Princess of Asgard and Jotunheim.” He looks to Y/N’s face, slightly embarrassed, but she smiles back encouraging him. “I’m your… I’m your daddy little one, and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Y/N immediately grunts, as he watches the screen to see their daughter reacting to his voice with a kick.

“There’s that frost giant DNA,” she responds strained, but runs her fingers through Loki’s hair. “Looks like she’s fond of her daddy’s voice already. Not that I can blame her,” she smirks.

Loki rolls his eyes as he turns back to look back up at her, “You’re exasperating darling.”

“You’re both slightly exasperating,” Strange interrupts. “Sorry to break up the love-fest, but Y/N has anxious visitors waiting in the hall to see how she’s doing. Also Loki, clean her up,” he tosses a wet rag that Loki snatches out of the air.

They begin to take care of the ultrasound equipment as Loki gently wipes the gel off her belly, smiling up at her wistfully. “I suppose I’m going to have to share you both with the rest of the ‘family’ now hm?”

“When I’m out of here, I’m all yours my god of mischief,” she replies grabbing the front of his t-shirt to pull him closer. “I could use some alone time together.

He grins as Y/N presses her lips to her, and kisses her back with his hand still on her belly.

“So should we tell them with a little bit of Loki dramatics?” She asks as they break the kiss.

“Wouldn’t dream of any other way,” she responds with a wink.

-

“Lady Y/N!” Thor yells as he barges into the medical room. “How are you feeling? How is the baby?” He glances over to his brother sitting in a chair next to her.

The rest of the Avengers slowly pile into the room, until every member is now surrounding her bed, all anxious looks between her and Loki.

“I’m alright guys,” she responds with a smile. “Takes more than a sword through the back to take me down. And our baby, let’s say they’ve inherited their father’s knack for avoiding death.”

Loki snickers from his chair, looking solely at Y/N with a warm smile.

Tony steps forward to put a hand on her leg, “We’re really sorry kid,” he says sadly. “We all should have been more on guard, we all let it down too soon.”

“No harm done,” she responds. “Well maybe a little bit, but we’re good.”

Bucky snorts in laughter and shakes his head looking at her, “Got turned into a pincushion yesterday, and today you’re already all jokes. That’s our girl.”

“We actually have something to announce,” Y/N says as some of the Avengers had headed toward the door. “We may or may not have found out what this little baby is going to be.”

“What it’s going to be?” Sam asks, his face looking concerned. “Like a horse or some weird shit from the book?”

“Hey!” Loki snaps looking over at him. “Your human tales of us are full of so much utter rubbish, no our child is not a six-legged horse.”

Sam shrugs back at him, “Just making sure.”

“You found out the gender?” Wanda asks quietly from the back.

“Exactly,” Y/N smiles. “And since you’re our family, we wanted to share it with you. Loki?” She looks to him.

Loki grins holding his hand up and ready, all eyes on him. When a spout of green energy comes from his hand, the entire room confused.

“You’re having a hulk?” Clint asks with a snicker. “Bruce you sly dog, with the god of mischief’s girlfriend.”

Loki scowls at Clint before Y/N lightly smacks his shoulder giving him a look. He rolls his eyes before making pink confetti fall from the ceiling onto the Avengers.

“A girl!” Thor boasts at the top of his lungs. “It’s a joyous day for Asgard, we have a Princess!” He slings his arm around his brother, who accepts it with a warm smile at Y/N.

The rest of the room cheers, as various Avengers start to yell out name ideas, and party plans.

“Hush hush everyone,” Tony yells calming them down. “So Y/N, Loki, what’s her name?”

“That’s information for a later date,” Y/N responds with a wink before glancing back over to Loki.

Tony rolls his eyes, “Alright, well I suppose we should let the love birds get back to fawning.”

Loki stands from his chair, his cheeks visibly red, “Actually I have some errands to take care of, you can all spend time together.”

Y/N looks to him with a questioning look, but he avoids her gaze embarrassed.

“Well all right then,” Bucky responds raising an eyebrow as Loki heads toward the door. “Isn’t the daddy going to say goodbye to mommy before he leaves?”

His cheeks still burning, Loki mumbles something about being back soon and rushes out the door.

“What was that all about?” Bruce asks when the god is gone. “Was he… embarrassed?”

Y/N laughs looking to her fellow Avengers, “I think he just hit his limit of PDA for the day. You guys know he’s a private person.”

“Yeah, he almost looked like a normal affectionate person there for a moment, can’t ruin that,” Sam snorts leaning against the wall.

She just laughs and rolls her eyes, “He’s plenty affectionate alright, just not around you all.”

“Well that’s obvious,” Bucky replies, “You’re pregnant.”

“Bucky!” Steve yells smacking his shoulder, “Show some respect!”

Ignoring the argument in front of her, Y/N turns to look at the bedside table as she hears a few vibrations. Snagging her phone from it, she reads and replies to her text before laying back against her pillow, and closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the text insert! I’d thought of maybe making a few of these as text between the reader and Loki just for fun and a little more insight on their lives? I feel like Loki’s the one of the brother’s that would have easily taken to texting in his time on Earth. :)


	7. Part 7

As Loki finds himself on the New York streets again, his steps feel lighter than he can remember in a long time. Finding the bench he previously occupied a few months prior when he felt the weight of the universe on his shoulders, he takes a moment to sit and take it all in.

His love, the most spectacular woman in the nine realms, he has no doubt, is his. She’s alive, and well, and everything he never knew he needed. “ _If only mother had been able to meet you,”_  he says softly as he scrolls through their walls of texts. Ever the affectionate one, she reminded him regularly exactly what he meant to her, something he appreciated more than he could ever begin to explain.

Then their daughter.  _His daughter_. He somehow had something to do with that little wiggling being they saw on the screen. How he’d been given the chance after all he’s done to bring a child into existence, he didn’t know. How two people with some of the worst experiences involving parenting, were now being given this innocent being to care for and do right in a way they weren’t.

As much as he didn’t like to admit it, the Avengers themselves were a part of this new life he was falling in love with. Through Y/N and their coming daughter, he’d been spending more time with the other Avengers, and coming to actually enjoy the presence of his new found  _family_. They’d accepted him in after everything he’d done, even if there were still plenty of comments made. They were still all a bit… much for him at times. But the way they care for Y/N and their child, is worth any of that.

Then Thor. The ever present shadow he felt he was always in. Thor’s brother. Always was just Thor’s brother. Finding out he wasn’t even the shadow role he’d been stuck in had hurt him more than he could ever have expected. Though he still loved Thor as a brother, and the last year in the tower had been good for them. He finally felt he could stand beside Thor as a brother, and not just a shadow.

Which led to the last thing. Acceptance. Discovering himself. Knowing himself and who he is. All of them together had combined to contribute to that. But he awards that mainly to his daughter. Trying to step up and actively be a the man she deserves as a father, that she can be proud of, and that she can depend on.

There was just one last problem. Loki smirks to himself as he scrolls through his phone photos of Y/N and he. Countless selfies she’d taken of them fill up his gallery, with random photos of himself with captions she’d left.  _“Just one last piece.”_

Not quite sure where to begin, he finds himself drifting toward the familiar book store once again. Spotting the worker from his previous visit, he quickly walks over, “Could you direct me to the books on crafting jewelry?”

-

Collapsing down into the office chair of his newly rented hotel room, Loki sorts through the things he’s bought, books on the history of ring designs, crafting jewelry, midgardian customs, several sketch pads, and some pencils.  _“This is going to be nearly impossible to hide,”_  he groans to himself looking around the room.

He sighs and finally sets himself to work flipping through the books, and sketching out bits and pieces he likes as time goes by.

-

Y/N comes out of their shared room, Loki’s sweatshirt over her and their bed sheets cocooned around her body. Everything ached and she was so damn _cold_.

Stephen had let her return to the dormitory floors under the promise she’d go straight to bed. Which she did. For a little while.

Walking out to the living room she finds Bucky alone watching movie on the couch.

“Buck,” she whines pulling the covers around herself tighter.

He jumps, having been so entranced in the show and his eyes darting to her, “Y/N! You’re supposed to be in bed! You can’t be up walking around with fresh stitches.”

“Have you seen Loki?” She asks looking out the window, the sky starting to darken. “He left at like 10:30 this morning and he’s still not come back to the room.”

“Haven’t seen him,” Bucky replies finally pausing his movie. “I don’t think he came back yet.”

She frowns and then sighs loudly looking at her friend with pleading eyes, “Bucky, I’m sooooo cold.”

“Then get back in bed,” he responds with a grin.

“It’s not helping,” she whines back at him, trying to make herself look as sad as possible. “This girl is half ice giant Buck, she’s freezing me from the inside out.”

His eyes widen in realization as he pats the seat next to him, “Didn’t think of that Y/N, here come watch the movie with me.”

She quickly crawls onto the couch, and snuggles into her friend’s warmth with a content sigh, “So warm.”

He rolls his eyes and puts an arm around her before starting the movie back up as they sit in comfortable silence.

“Is this really old Zorro?” She mumbles, her mind starting to get fuzzy with sleep.

“Yeah,” he responds rubbing her shoulder. “One of my favorites from back before I enlisted.”

“Hm,” she nods. “So what did you do for fun in the 1940s then beyond Zorro, Grandpa?”

He smirks down, “Oh the usual. Camping, some woodworking occasionally, and taking out the dames to the local dances.”

“Scandalous man you are Bucky,” she chuckles. “And how was Steve with these dames?”

Bucky throws his head back with a laugh, “Oh just the complete and utter ladies man he is to this day Y/N. You know our Steve, the regular heart breaker.”

“Those poor girls, never knew what they were in for,” she clicks her tongue. “Steve the Casanova he is.”

“So how are you feeling?” He asks suddenly.

“A lot warmer,” she replies happily. “You  _exude_  manly heat.”

-

_“You exude manly heat.”_    
  
Loki hears as he enters the kitchen behind the living room. His chest tightening as he hears Y/N’s familiar laugh tangled with one of the male Avenger coming from the next room.

_“I aim to please miss.”_

He slams the bag of food in his hands on the counter, the bang causing the pair to go silent.

“Bruce don’t Hulk out in the kitchen!” Y/N yells over, followed by more laughter.

Steeling his face, Loki presses on into the living room where he finds Y/N curled up into Bucky, his arm around her. “Wrong Avenger,” he responds with a tense smile. “So what exactly is going on here?”

“Loki!” Y/N yells, her eyes lighting up. “The long lost prince has finally returned.”

Bucky makes a gagging noise as he lifts his arm from around her shoulders, acknowledging the slightly menacing gaze he’s getting from Loki.

“As I said I would,” he responds, his eyes still flickering between her and the other man. “What have you two been up to? And why aren’t you in bed?”

“I was so damn cold,” Y/N states, “That frost giant DNA is freezing me from the inside I swear. I came out here looking for you, but  _someone_  has been gone all day. So I’m using Bucky for his warmth and watching his old man movie.”

His eyes widen immediately, “How cold? Is it burning? Are you in pain?”

“No no no,” she says holding a hand up to stop him, “Just feel’s like I’m unprepared for the cold weather I’ve walked out into. Nothing serious.”

Loki nods and continues to look at her, his chest still tight from her words. “I’m sorry I can’t be the one to help with that,” he says stiffly.

“Your sweatshirt helps,” she grins lifting the sheets from around her body.

He forces a small smile, “I’m guessing you won’t be wanting that ice cream then. Luckily I brought some warm food as well if you haven’t eaten. Which you haven’t I’m assuming?”

Her face turns slightly red, “Yeah… I haven’t thought about it.”

He sighs and holds his hands out to help lift her from the couch, “You get in bed, I will bring the food.”

“Sounds good prince charming,” she says with a wink, and stretches up to kiss his cheek.

After Y/N has made it back to their room, Loki’s gaze immediately goes back to Bucky.

“I was comforting my cold pregnant friend,  _prince charming,_ ” he says turning his movie back on. “Don’t get bent out of shape.”

Loki scowls at him, “I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t curl up romantically with my girlfriend on the couch.”

Bucky smirks back at him rolling his eyes, “Romantically? Someone worried?”

“No!” Loki yells back crossing his arms. “I’d just appreciate you keeping your hands off my girlfriend Buchanan before I have to do something about it.”

Bucky leans back against the couch unfazed, “If you couldn’t tell that was merely friendly comfort and you are that unconfident in your relationship, you have worse things to worry about.”

“I just almost fucking  _lost her_  for Odin’s sake,” Loki snaps. “Of course I am fucking worried mortal. I trust her. But I just almost lost her. I… I don’t need to explain this to you.”

The other man’s expression softens as he pulls himself up from the couch, and walking over to him putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You should be more open like that, it makes you a lot more likable. But understand this, she’s a good friend and I was just comforting her. Even if I was interested, she’s very obviously in love. Don’t  strain that with jealousy.” He turns the tv off before leaving to go back to his own room, leaving Loki standing in the middle of the room processing everything.

Finally he moves from his spot to take care of the ice cream and grab the dinner he’d brought them back to their bedroom. Setting the food out on the table in their room, he feels her arms snake around his waist.

“So…” she says softly laying a cheek against his back.

“You probably shouldn’t do that,” he responds with a sigh, trying to shrug out of her embrace. “You’re going to make yourself colder.”

However, she clings onto him tighter, “Worth it.”

The tightening in chest starts to relax at her words, “Really now?”

“I missed you,” she responds, kissing his back. “I’ve been thinking about our little girl.”

“Me too,” he says as he twists in her grip so he’s facing her. “I’m going to have two exquisite girls in my life, I’m a very lucky undeserving man.”

She smiles up at him, “No, you’re a strong, intelligent, sensitive, passionate, and loving man that’s gone through a lot to be the man I wake up next to every morning.”

His eyes start to prickle at her words, all tension leaving his body as he stares into her eyes, “Y/N…”

“So I might not be able to have that ice cream right now,” she states smirking up at him. “But I believe I have one other request owed to me. And I plan on collecting it.”

“Oh Is that right?” He asks, his lips coming near her own, able to feel his cool breath on her face. “Remind me, what is that?”

“I believe,  _your highness_ , that you owe me a kiss,” she whispers back.

“I couldn’t refuse you now could I?” He asks before pressing their lips together. The sweet simple kiss growing more passionate as his tongue slips into her mouth. She groans into his mouth, pulling him flush with her own body, her knees starting to go a little weak when he breaks the kiss.

She gasps for air as she stares up at the god in her arms. “Satisfactory darling?”

“Very much so. But I have a question,” she replies.

“Hm?” He responds stroking her back.

“Where have you been all day?”

_Uh oh._

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s snaps of her life with Loki & the team


	8. Part 8

“Just been running some errands,” he responds swiftly working his way out of her embrace under the guise of setting the rest of the table. Then walking away to their dresser. “You should sit down and eat darling.”

She raises an eyebrow suspiciously, but sits down in front of her food still looking over at him.

Pulling his shirt off to toss into their laundry hamper, he rifles through his drawer looking for his comfortable home clothing. Feeling her gaze on him, he looks up with a mischievous grin and flexes his arm, “See something you like Y/N?”

Her face immediately flushes red, her mind going blank at his words and the sight before her, “I- uh…” She clears her throat embarrassed, “It’s just been a little while since I’ve gotten to  _enjoy_  that sight properly.”

“Oh love,” he responds with a smirk, walking over to her with his clean shirt in hand. He leans in so his mouth is next to her ear, “I will positively  _ravish_  you the moment I am able,” he presses a ghost of a kiss on her neck as her eyes close.

He backs away with the grin still on his face, and proceeds to pull his shirt on as she looks at him through hooded eyes, “Damn you Loki. Let’s just eat.”

She starts picking at her food, her eyes lifting back up to him as he sits down across from her, a light blush across her cheeks still.

He gives her one last flex before tucking into his own food, “To be quite honest love, the blush you get over me doing the simplest things is the greatest compliment. Not tired of me yet hm?”

“Never,” she replies with a shy smile. “I don’t think it’s possible to get used to a fucking God stripping and flexing in front of me. The most attractive God imaginable at that.”

Leaning over the table he presses his lips to hers suddenly, before pulling back licking his lips, “Tasty. The sauce was good too.” He gives her a quick wink.

Once again her face flushes as she raises her hand to wipe her mouth as he laughs, “You’re just teasing me Mister.”

“I beg your pardon? He asks with mock surprise. “Me? Tease you? Never Ms. Y/L/N.”

She rolls her eyes continuing to eat her food, “So we have something we need to start discussing more seriously don’t we?”

“What?” Loki asks looking up, holding his breath. Had she found out?  _How could she, it’s only been mere hours._

“Our daughter’s name,” she responds watching his expression.

He slowly lets out the breath he was holding, keeping his emotions neutral, “Of course love, we were on Lavinia or Luciana correct?”

She finally decides to let his weird behavior slide.  _He wouldn’t hide anything serious._ “What are you thinking?”

“I like taking the names from Shakespeare,” he responds. “It’s very… us,” he responds with an almost embarrassed smile. “I like both names. It just feels odd to think one of them might be what we actually call our daughter, picking a name for another being.”

“L Lokidottir we have so far then,” she says with a smile, reaching to brush some of his hair away from his face. “The soon to be most spoiled girl in the land.”

“Only the best for the princess,” he agrees with a grin and nod.

**-32 Weeks Pregnant-**

Another morning Y/N awakens alone and cold in bed. Reaching out to Loki’s side of the bed she finds it made and long abandoned as had become the norm. Sighing, she glances at the clock before grabbing her phone from the charger.

As she scrolls through her social media, a loud bang on the door pulls her from bed, opening the door to reveal Tony, “Hey there dad.”

“Time for another check up kid,” he announces grabbing her by the arm. “Not going to let you weasel your way out of another appointment. We need to keep an eye on that injury and the baby.”

“Tony I’m-“ she begins before his hand slips from her sleeve to her wrist, sending them both into the jarring memory of that day.

_Jotun Loki standing over a man. Skin burnt, beaten badly. Sword through his chest cavity. Steve yelling out. Loki’s eye full of rage, yelling. Panic. So much panic. Is she dead, is she alive. Racing to her body discarded on the ground, flipping her over and praying for a pulse as one is detected. She’s alive! “He’s DEAD Reindeer Games!” Loki’s skin paling. Holding her stiff form. Worry. So much worry thick in the air._

Shaking herself from the memory, they both stumble back from one another, “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t prepared, I didn’t think you’d touch my skin… I…” she looks up at him with a crestfallen look. “I made everyone like that.”

Tony runs his fingers through his hair trying to shake the memory himself, “It’s alright kid, I should know better than to just grab you. And don’t blame yourself for this. Blame the bastard that Loki turned into a pincushion in the forest. We just want to look out for you. I just want you to be safe.”

She gives him a careful smile before latching onto his arm, “Then let’s head to the medical ward for that checkup I need right?”

He chuckles giving her a quick kiss on the head, “If only you were always this reasonable.”

“Hmm,” she hums quietly. “Not going to happen.”

“Of course not.”

-

As Y/N exits the medical ward, she nearly runs into Natasha waiting for her. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Cold and achy,” Y/N responds with a laugh. “But I’m clear to get some exercise as long as I don’t overdo it. Mutant abilities have some perks.”

“Speaking of mutants,” Natasha says, “There’s one waiting for you in the lobby, she said she’s your friend and wanted to make sure you were alright. Apparently you haven’t texted her in awhile..”

Y/N’s eyes light up, “Kitty! Oh fuck I was so busy with all the baby things and well… my mind on other things. I hadn’t even thought about it.”

“Old friend from your X-Men days?” She smiles at her friend’s sudden happiness.

“You can say that,” she laughs. “At the time neither of us were exactly X-Men material yet. She was one of the only other kids that gave me a real chance. But then again she could just phase so it didn’t matter if I had control of my memory powers or not.”

“Phase?” Natasha questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, through solid objects,” Y/N says with a shrug. “Pretty cool, can walk right through walls, destroy different system by simply walking through them, and as young me learned the hard way, render living being unconscious.”

“So you’d accidentally touch her, and she’d phase to avoid your memory power and then you’d be knocked out cold?”

“When you say it like that, we sound like idiots,” she laughs but smiles fondly. “She was a ray of light in a really dark park of my life.”

“Well how about I bring her up here?” She offers. “Seeing as you’re still in what you wore to bed.”

Looking down Y/N realizes she’s right and nods, “Yeah can you bring her up to my room? Loki’s gone for the day again anyway.”

-

“Y/N!” Kitty yells as she rushes her friend, arms wrapping around her tightly as some tears drip down her cheeks. “I heard what happened! Are you ok!?”

Holding back her power, Y/N catches her friend with a grunt, “Still some stitches and a baby here Kitty.’

“Oh god sorry,” she whispers immediately backing up to hold her friend at arm’s length. “I still can’t believe you’re going to be a mother!”

“You and I both,” Y/N says with a smile. “So how do you like the tower?”

“This is crazy cool,” Kitty responds, “All this high-tech over the top Avengers stuff is pretty badass I must say.”

“It’s home,” she says sitting back on the bed. “Where a lot of memories and my family reside.”

“I’m really happy you found a home here,” Kitty says softly. “Though I still miss you being my roommate to stay up all night talking with.”

Y/N nods with a laugh, “Some of the best times of my childhood were with you for sure. I miss it too, though my new  _roommate_  wouldn’t like to be replaced.”

“Mine either,” Kitty laughs as well. “Though Piotr takes up a lot of space to be quite honest.”

“Man, I still can’t believe you and him,” Y/N says looking to her friend. “I never would have saw that one coming. Mister big tin can.”

Kitty lightly punches her friend’s arm, “Oh come on he’s the sweetest. And you can’t talk shit, you’re dating and having a baby with a god from another realm that tried to take over New York. You. Can’t. Say. Shit.”

“Oh the one the X-Men conveniently ignored trying to take over New York?” She winks at her.

“The Avengers handled it,” she announces flopping back onto the bed.

“That we did. Though poor Piotr missed the opportunity to have a true hero moment.”

Kitty quickly grabs Y/N’s arm yanking her back to hold her down, “Still shit talking huh?”

Y/N looks up at her innocently, “Who? Me? I was simply commenting on your taste for the heroism, justice, and doing the right thing in metal form.”

Kitty rolls her eyes flicking her friend’s forehead, “Ok ok, miss ‘I love the bad boys with the tragic backstory,’ your boyfriend wears golden antlers on his head.”

“Hey, you haven’t  _lived_  until you’ve had golden handles to hold on to for something else,” she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Oh god NO,” Kitty shrieks covering her face. “You did not!” She leaps from the bed. “Oh god I’m laying on the bed you share with him. I can’t right now Y/N. Let’s just go get food or something I just can’t.”

Laughing hysterically Y/N grins up at her friend, “If you think that’s freaky, boy do I have some stories for you!”

“NO NO NO,” Kitty chants as she pulls her friend back up from the bed and toward the door. “We’re now going out into public where you can’t poison my brain and ears.”

-

Their arms locked together walking the streets of New York, Y/N chews gently on her smoothie straw taking in the sights with her friend.

“The city really is beautiful in it’s own way,” Kitty mumbles looking up at the skyscrapers. “They look like they never end.”

“Yeah,” Y/N agrees with a smile, leaning into her. “Thanks for coming in to see me. It’s been forever.”

“Anytime Y/N,” Kitty responds pulling her in for a hug. “We need to do this more of-…” She stops mid sentence.

“Is something wrong?” Y/N asks going stiff in her arms. She pulls back quickly to scan the area seeing nothing out of the norm.

“I… I just thought I saw something maybe concerning,” Kitty forces a smile. “I’m sure I was mistaken.”

“What?” She presses, but Kitty just shakes her head.

“I’m sure I’m wrong.”

“Kitty. What did you see?”

Kitty frowns, but holds out her arm, “Just look. I think I was wrong. I hope I was wrong.”

Y/N tilts her head studying her face before grabbing her wrist.

 _Bustling New York streets. Herself. People. More people. Skyscrapers. Hotel…. Loki?_  She watches the memory as her boyfriend looks around before racing into the hotel across the street alone.

Letting go of Kitty’s arm, Y/N swallows hard looking over at the hotel in question, her eyes slightly burning.

“Y/N? Are you ok?” Kitty asks quickly grabbing ahold of her shirt.

“So…  _that’s_  what he’s been hiding for weeks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Y/N’s snaps of her life with Loki & the team


	9. Part 9

“I- uh Y/N I think we should head back to the tower now,” Kitty says in a strained voice, grabbing her friend’s arm.

Y/N head snaps over to look at her, her eyes lit with anger, “Kitty if you think, I’m going to see that and just go back home and sit my ass back in bed and wait for whenever he decides to come home to me, you have another damn thing coming.”

“Y/N you’re pregnant! Whatever this is, it won’t be good for the baby if you get involved,” Kitty insists.

“Well it’s not fucking good for the baby that her father may be trying to ruin the family before she’s even born,” Y/N spits back storming across the street.

Kitty sighs as she chases after her friend, “Maybe it’s not what it looks like!”

“Maybe so,” Y/N replies opening the hotel front door. “But I’m going to find out.”

She strides up to the front desk and puts the biggest smile she can muster on for the man in front of her, “Hello, I was hoping you could help me darling.”

The young desk attendant’s face turns slightly red as he responds, “I- I yes, what could I help you with miss?”

She gives him a quick wink, “You see, I’m looking for someone. He may or may not checked in under the name Loki. Long black hair, blue-green eyes, has an attitude ninety percent of the time. Any chance you could tell me what room number he’s in?”

“I-I’m not really allowed to do that miss,” he responds shakily. “And I don’t think I’ve seen that name.”

“That’s a shame…” she says with a slight pout. “I thought we were getting along well..” She looks to his name badge. “Johnathan.”

“Well..” He fidgets slightly and looks around the lobby. “I could tell you that a man like that did check in here at one point…”

“Any chance you could remember just a random number for me hun? No number in particular… just a number,” she holds his gaze as his eyes flick back and forth between her and the computer system.

“I’m really not supposed to miss,” he putting his hand up on the counter leaning toward her. “At least not while I’m on duty…”

She smiles widely at him putting her own hand on top of his starting the connection quickly, and breaking it just as fast. “Are you feeling well?” She asks sounding concerned at his dazed look.

“I-I,” he shakes his head staring at her confused. “Forgive me miss, I think I’m just dizzy.”

“It’s no problem,” she responds quickly pulling out her phone. “Oh! He just texted me the room number. I’m so sorry to bother you Johnathan. Thank you for your help.”

She heads toward the elevators away from the even more confused man. “Room 1431,” she says over her shoulder to her friend.

“What the hell what that?” Kitty demands as Y/N hits the button for the elevator. “You just straight up manipulated that man.”

Y/N shrugs looking at the floor the elevator is on, “I’m dating the God of Mischief and Lies, if I didn’t pick up some subtle manipulation, I’m not trying hard enough.”

Kitty laughs and shakes her head as the door pings, and they step on, “Loki is going to kill that man.”

“Depending on what we find up there, he has no right,” she mutters hitting the fourteenth floor.

“So what’s the plan?” Kitty asks as the floors ding by.

“We get there, and you unlock the door, and then… I don’t know,” Y/N sighs looking at the floor. The tears finally prickling at her eyes, “Kitty I don’t know what to do or feel. And I feel like I’m walking to my death, but I have to know.”

Kitty leans over to rub her back, “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think it’s the obvious answer in your mind. I don’t know him well, but I know he loves you.”

She nods back as the doors open on their floor, and she steels her jaw before setting off down the hall.  _1427\. Oh god. 1428. What am I doing. 1429. I’m not ready for this. 1430. What am I going to do. 1431._

They come to a halt outside the door, and she nods to Kitty who quickly reaches through the door and throws the lock. Y/N braces herself, holding her breath as she swings the door open to reveal… nothing?

She looks around the room confused, not seeing him or anyone else there.

“Is this not the right room?” Kitty asks from behind her.

Y/N carefully picks up a canister of Loki’s favorite tea sitting on the counter near the door. “It is. But he’s not here.”

She works her way around the room, noticing the bed is made, books and notebooks clutter the desk, and a small amount of food on the counter. Nothing beyond that seems to be touched.

“Should we go?” Kitty asks as her friend shakes her head.

“You can if you want, I’m going to wait,” she responds sitting down on the bed.

Kitty sighs and plops herself into the desk chair to wait, “I’m not leaving you here alone.”

As the minutes tick by, Kitty begins to look over the books on the desk out of boredom. When suddenly it clicks in her mind, “Y/N… he’s not-“ but she’s cut off by the door swinging open to reveal a surprised Loki.

“Y/N?” He looks from her to Kitty. “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask the same,” Y/N asks, obviously prickling up. “What is my boyfriend doing in a hotel room he’s rented and kept a secret from me?”

“I, uh, Gods, Y/N it’s not what you think,” he stammers realizing what she means behind her words. “I would never.”

“What am I supposed to think?” She snaps at him standing up now.

He closes the door behind him and crosses the room trying to take her into his arms, but she pushes him away.

“If it’s not what I think then what is it?” She demands.

“A surprise,” he says softly, staring back at her hurt. “I’ve been planning a surprise and I didn’t know how else to hide it.”

“What kind of surprise?” She asks obviously not believing him.

“ _Darling_ ,” he says grabbing her hands as she tries to yank it away. “Just trust me.”

“How can I trust you when I find this?” She asks angrily.

“Trust my love for you, and our child,” he continues still refusing to let go of her hand.

“No,” she snaps back yanking her arm he won’t let go of. “Let go of me!”

He immediately releases her, his eyes full of sadness, “Please listen to me, I wouldn’t have touched you if I had something awful to hide Y/N.”

“Y/N!” Kitty yells stepping up to them, a book in her hands. “It’s really not what you think.”

“Why are you on his side?” She yells glaring at her friend.

“Because of this,” she states holding up the book for Y/N to see the title.

“Timeless Traditions, Wedding Customs From Around the World?” She reads questioningly, her voice cracking as she turns to look at Loki again.

He hangs his head in sheepishly under her gaze, “I wanted to surprise you darling… and I don’t know the proper customs for this realm’s marriage. I wanted to do this right.”

“Oh my god,” Y/N lets out softly looking up at her boyfriend. “I’m a horrible person holy shit I’m a horrible person.” Her hands go up to cover her face, as she quickly makes for the door.

“No no no, love stay right here,” he says as he wraps his arms gently around her waist before looking back over at Kitty.

“Kitty,” she responds to his questioning glace.

“Ah, of course,” he nods. “Glad the two of you finally got to spend some time together. Though I’m not sure how that ended us up here.”

Y/N stands quietly in Loki’s embrace, still covering her face as the two talk. He kisses the top of her head gently. “I think her and I have much to discuss, if that would be possible?”

“Of course,” Kitty replies turning to also wrap her arms around Y/N in a hug. “Y/N, everything’s going to be ok alright? You’re hormonal and you saw something that made you suspicious. Just talk it out, and everything will be fine. He’s right here, and he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“But I have,” she mumbles to her friend.

“Pregnancy hormones,” Kitty replies kissing her friend’s forehead. “Text me later ok?”

“Ok,” she responds quietly, listening to the sound of her steps retreating and the door opening and closing.

“I’m an idiot,” she states loudly after a moment. “And a horrible person.”

He sighs as he walks her over to the bed, laying down and pulling her into him. “I knew trying to keep a secret from you would be a struggle, and I might have be overly cautious to the point of suspicious.”

A few tears drip down her cheeks, “You wouldn’t let me touch you half as much, and you were gone all the time, and changing the topic constantly… I just… I thought maybe you were getting tired of me or something. Then today you being gone before I woke up again then seeing you sneak into some random hotel… I thought…”

“You thought I was with another woman,” he finishes for her as he strokes her hair.

She nods miserably, “I know it’s been awhile since we… since we’ve been able to do anything. And my head said you wouldn’t do that, but the alarms were going off and it was all I could think.”

He silently continues to stroke her hair as she speaks, his mind racing.

“I…can I show you something?” She asks quietly “I can’t explain myself well but… I can maybe show you.

“Show me?” He asks curiously “How?”

“Well…” she slightly flushes. “I wanted to practice with you and show you, but you haven’t been around. So some of the guys have been letting me try on them. But I think your magic will make it easier for you to receive it.”

“What are you talking about?” He asks, his brow knitting.

“I’m going to show you my memories.”

His eyes widen as he looks into her, “You can do that?”

“Something I’ve discovered recently actually,” a small smile on her face. “If this works, you’ll see what I’ve seen, and possibly what I’ve seen through other people as well. And you will feel my emotions and hear my thoughts. It’s like…” her voice trails off as she thinks. “Like the emotions are suddenly yours, but times 100 intensity. Intense enough it sometimes feels like you can read the emotions like words. When I did this with the guys I just went to the moments before, I’ve not.. shown anyone my emotions like this.”

He nods his head stiffly as she turns to face him, putting two a palm on each side of his face, “I’ll start it off somewhere, and try to control it, but as you know it takes off on it’s own sometimes. Particularly when it hits a strong emotion.”

He gasps as she opens the connection, finding himself staring through her eyes, onto a memory of himself from weeks past. Love. Strong love. Affection. “Where have you been?” He quickly slips away.  _Hiding something. Where has he been?_ “Taking care of some errands.” He backs away from touch once again.  _He’s lying. Why’s he lying? What is he hiding. No. Trust him. He wouldn’t hide anything important._

The next few memories flash through briefly, waking up to an empty bed every morning. Loneliness. Insolation. Fear. Insecurity.  _Does he still love me?_  Clock hits midnight. Empty bed again. One AM, his form slipping into bed, staying on the far side, not a single touch or word.  _He’s tired of me. I’m a freak. He’s going to leave. Like everyone else. First him. Then the team. No one loves you, you shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have been born. Now there’s an innocent child involved. Her mother a freak. What if she has my powers? How could I let this happen, how could I risk another being having to deal with this?_

Flash forward to warmth, smiles. Sunlight breaking through the darkness. Kitty’s smile and support, a drink in her hand.  _Everything will be fine. It’s ok._  Kitty’s troubled face. Fear. Extended hand, himself looking around before racing into the hotel. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Heartbreak. Confusion. ANGER.

Stalking across the road, determination. Flirtatious comments.  _Johnathan. Idiot._ Elevator. Hopelessness. Chest-tightening.  _What am I going to do? I can’t do this. I can’t. I have to. I can’t._  Doors open. Counting doors, frantic thoughts rushing by, opening door, nothing. Silence. He enters. LOVE. ANGER. BETRAYAL.  _I love him. I hate him. What is going on?_  Heart racing.  _I love him. Oh god I fucking love him._   

Y/N breaks off the connection then, dropping her hands from his face, her body shaking as she stares down at the bed. “Reliving some things in that way aren’t pleasant I’ve discovered,” she jokes sadly.

“Y/N…” he says softly, this time cupping her face, searching her eyes. He’s speechless as he stares into their Y/E/C depths trying to process everything he just experienced.

“I try to look like I’m more put together than I am,” she whispers. “When your power is your mind, admitting it’s the deadliest enemy as well is hard.”

He continues to stare into her eyes and stroke her cheek before whispering, “Is this what it felt like the first time you saw my memories?”

“What does it feel like?” She asks, slightly shaking in his hands.

“I never truly understood or related to another living being the way I do right now,” he responds astonished by his own words. “As if… I’m not sure. You feel a part of me in a different way. I know you in a different way. Is that what it’s always like for you?”

A slight blush covers her cheeks as she looks back into his wide curious eyes, “Sometimes… but with you it has always been different. From the first time I connected with you it felt like we were… part of a whole.” She cringes at her own answer as her eyes flick away from his, “I deliberately never said that because it sounds creepy.”

“I feel it,” he says, his eyes softening as he looks at her. His gaze flickering between her eyes and lips, he finally presses his to hers, a soft sound of content coming from her throat. As he pulls back he strokes her cheek. “And sweetling?”

“Hmm?” She hums still basking in the sweetness of their kiss.

“I never meant for you to feel that way. I, of all people making you feel like you’re unwanted, unneeded, or a freak. The one who came into my life and made me feel like I belong somewhere. Please remember this in the future.” He presses her back on the bed, crawling over her as he holds her eye contact. “You are always loved, and always wanted.

Her eyes water as she looks up at him quietly, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“And if someone dare tell you otherwise,” he growls lowering his mouth to her ear. “They won’t live long past the utterance, darling.”

A shiver runs down her spine at his words, and she leans into his touch as he kisses down her jaw and neck. “You-you’re not mad at me at all?” She asks shakily.

His brows furrow at her question, “I detest that you thought me capable or having the audacity to take another. But I can’t fault thoughts you can’t control, similar to ones I’ve fought inside myself. I might not be able to get rid of that little voice in your head, but I can silence it for awhile.” He once again presses his lips to hers, the pleasant hum radiating through her body again. “And I will make you my wife.”

Y/N freezes at his words, “Y-you still want… you still want me to be after all this?”

“Oh darling, you only spoiled half the surprise,” he smirks down at her. “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“My god of mischief,” she sighs happily looking up at him.

“The one and only,” he grins before suddenly remembering something. “And who the fuck is Johnathan?”

Y/N bursts out into laughter, squeezing Loki’s cheeks, “My powers of manipulation put into practice to find out your room number from the poor desk boy.”

Loki’s low growl comes out again before she buries her face into his shirt, “I learned from the best.  _Darling_.”


	10. Part 10

Waking up the next morning as the early sun shined into his eyes, Loki blinked several times trying to take in his surroundings. Realizing they’d spent the night in his hotel room, he looks down to see Y/N snuggled up to his body.

The high-emotions from yesterday had taken more of a toll on them than they’d thought, and ended in them just passing out in the hotel bed instead of returning to the tower. Gazing on her sleeping face, he gently runs his fingers through her Y/H/C hair. He tries to keep his mind in the present, but it keeps flickering back to yesterday’s events, and the botched mission from the month prior.

He tries to hold focus on her face, but his eyes keep jumping to the exposed scars on her neck. The stark contrast of her soft, innocent sleeping face to that of the angry collar scars make the lump in his throat thicker. Then knowing under the covers is another angry scar, one that almost took both her and his child from him doesn’t help. They prove as reminders that he wasn’t able to protect her. Granted, for one he had not yet known her, but the other he was holding her hand at the moment it happened. The fact he promised to protect and love this woman, yet she’d gone through so much pain in her life, hurt him more than he could ever explain.

And he continued to hurt her. Even when he was trying to give her the last piece of this family they’ve created, he’d been so focused on that he didn’t realize the doubt and fear he put in her heart. They held similar tendencies for reservations and doubts in their hearts, and knowing he’d given her reason to doubt him stung.

 _Unworthy of her love. Unworthy of her affection. Unworthy of her hand. And unworthy of her child._  His minds repeats in a loop as he strokes her jaw, her skin unbelievably soft under his touch.  _I’m called a god, but she’s the goddess among men. She deserves the universe, and I haven’t even been able to make her feel continuously loved._

As his finger brushes against her nose, she wrinkles her face in response, burying her face into his side as he chuckles. Turning her head back toward him, her eyes slowly blink open as she takes in the sight of Loki’s face and ruffled hair.

“Good morning,” she mumbles stroking his chest. “How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“Only a few hours,” he smirks brushing her hair from her eyes. “Absolutely fascinating, the faces you make and how you pull me in closer to drool on my chest.”

“I do not!” She protests reaching up to flick his nose. “I so do don’t drool.”

“Whatever you say darling,” he responds, the smile on his face fading as she stretches past the covers, and the scar on her abdomen is exposed. His mind goes back to his previous thoughts as he lays one hand gently over the scar and he looks at her swollen belly.

“The baby is a bit lower than that love,” she laughs moving his hand from the scar onto the peak of her belly. “I think she misses her daddy anyways.”

Her words, and the gentle movement under his hand brings him back into the moment, and he looks down with a smile.

“Loki?” She says softly to get his attention. He glances up to her, as her hand goes under his chin, prompting him to come closer. “I love you, more than anything in this world or the next,” she whispers before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

As her lips move against his, his mind goes blank. Her scent and lips overwhelming his senses and her fingers tangle in his hair, with her fingertips running across his scalp, a shiver runs up his spine.

When she finally breaks off the kiss, a low whimpers leaves his throat, and he looks at her with hooded eyelids. A smirk graces her features as she strokes down the side of his jaw, “You do know I don’t need a complete connection to tell when you’re tearing yourself up inside?”

He stiffens in her hold, but she holds his gaze and his jaw, “Evidently that thought slipped my mind darling.”

“Is it about yesterday?” She asks cautiously. “I.. I’m sorry, again.”

Moving from their previous position, he pulls her into a hug, “You need not apologize again love. And your kiss wiped my memory for the time being. How about we just check out of this hotel and head home?”

“You don’t need the room anymore?” She questions.

“It’s served it purpose already,” he nods. “And I think I’m needed back home with my love, right?”

She smiles and squeezes him tighter before climbing from the bed, “So I don’t want to go digging through your stuff looking, but do you have any clothes here I can borrow?

Laying back stretching in the bed, he looks over her body and smiles, “Your discarded shirt on the floor from yesterday will not suffice?”

She wrinkles her nose in disgust as she lifts it up and drops it on the end table, “I wore it all day walking around the city sweating in it, then cried on it last night. I’d rather not.”

He chuckles shaking his head before pulling himself out of bed and walking to the nearest dresser. He quickly pulls out a t-shirt he throws to her, then rummages through the bottoms he has. “I have an extra pair of jeans, but they’ll need to be adjusted. Unless you prefer to wear trousers that you’ll trip on?”

She rolls her eyes and pulls the t-shirt on before snatching the jeans from his hands and pulling those on as well. “Just do your thing.”

He flicks his wrist toward her as he grabs his own clothing for the day, the jeans suddenly shrinking and fitting themselves to her form. “Shirt as well darling?”

“No,” she responds happily. “I like your baggy shirts as they are.”

He smiles back at her and tosses her a bag, “I’ll pack up the desk if you can take care of the dresser.

Fifteen minutes later the couple exit the hotel room, hand-in-hand as they head down to the lobby.

Y/N swings their arms happily, “You look damn good in Earth clothing have I ever mentioned that?”

He raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Well you look good in anything and nothing,” she adds with a wink. “But the hoodie and jeans thing works for you.”

“Glad you approve darling,” he chuckles looking down at their swinging arms.

Exiting the elevator, Y/N spots the desk attendant from the day before, “Hello Johnathan!” She yells happily.

The young man looks up with a smile, which quickly fades along with the color in his face paling as he sees the man glaring at him on her arm.

“Checking out,” Loki announces slamming the keycard down on the counter.

“Y-yes sir,” he responds, hastily typing away on the computer. “I hope you enjoyed your stay. Both of you.” He eyes flicker over to Y/N, who gives him a gentle smile, a blush searing his cheeks.

A low growl resounds from Loki’s chest at the exchange, and he looks to Y/N, “Darling, why don’t you go wait out front for me and get some fresh air?”

Looking between her boyfriend and the man behind the counter, she narrows her eyes at him, “Alright, that sounds great.” She leans up to kiss his cheek and whispers in his ear,  _“Behave. Loki.”_

“You say that as if you expect I won’t,” he responds with a smile, releasing her hand as she heads for the door. After the doors slide shut behind her, his attention snaps back to the man in front of him, who suddenly looks a lot more nervous.

“I’m going to give you one warning,” he begins, his voice deepening. “If you ever so much glance at her again, you will regret the day you were born.”

Johnathan nods frantically and snatches the keycard from the counter, “You’re good to go sir. I’m sorry sir. I wasn’t aware she was taken sir.”

“Glad we have an understanding then, Johnathan,” he smiles threateningly at him before heading toward the doors.

“You threatened the poor man didn’t you?” Y/N asks as Loki exits the building.

“Well I could have just killed him,” Loki says with a smirk.

“Insufferable man,” she sighs shaking her head before grabbing his hand.

He winks at her and squeezes her hand, “Let’s return home shall we?”

-

“I am starved,” Y/N announces after setting down one of Loki’s bags in their room.

“Oh really?” He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist. “And what, pray tell, is it you hunger for darling?”

Her cheeks flush instantly at his question, “Food!”

Her blushing doesn’t go unnoticed by the god that now grins back at her, “Oh? Were you thinking of some other kind of hunger my love?”

“Stoooop,” she says smacking his chest. “I require nourishment.”

“I can also provide that, not in the form of food,” he responds with a smirk.

She furrows her eyebrows and glares up at her boyfriend, “Food, boyfriend of mine. Give me food.”

He rolls his eyes and releases her waist before heading to the door, “And what kind of food would you like then?”

“Hmm…” she squints her eyes at him thinking. “Spaghetti.”

“This tower is going to run out of pasta before this baby is born at the rate you consume it darling,” he laughs walking to the kitchen with her at his heels.

“Hey! I’m eating for two here,” she scoffs. “And one of which is half god frost-giant. We need our damn pasta.”

“Naturally,” he replies rolling his eyes. He grabs the large pot from the counter, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. “Grab the box and jar would you love?”

“On it,” she responds, padding over to the pantry to grab the ingredients. Returning to him with them in hand, she smiles at him.

“What are you grinning about?” He questions.

“Nothing,” she shrugs. “It’s just nice.”

“What’s nice?”

“Just… doing mundane things with you.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You a god, I a mutant, both members of the Avengers, the Earth’s mightiest heroes. Tragic backstories. A life of fighting and pain. Just standing in the kitchen. Having a conversation about our unborn child and nothing at all, making food from a box, and just… living. Normally.”

Pouring the pasta into the boiling water Loki responds, “A nice normal life hm?”

“I mean..” She backtracks quickly. “This probably isn’t a nice normal thing for you. Growing up a prince in a palace and all…”

“No,” he says quickly. “I enjoy this normal, it’s something I could get used to very quickly. Life in the palace was dreadfully dull at times anyways. Why do you think I’m the God of Mischief?”

She smiles at him happily as he pops the jar of sauce open, and leans against the counter.

“We could use a little bit of mischief sometimes though,” he whispers.

“Huh? What did you say-“ she’s cut off by Loki swiping sauce across her face with his finger. “HEY!”

Reaching for the jar, she grabs the arm he’s now holding it straight in the air with, “Not fair! You’re too tall!”

“I think you look positively delicious,” he comments, flicking more sauce on her face. She quickly wipes some off, reaching up to swipe it across his nose.

“Got ya!” She yells triumphantly. “Uh oh,” she mumbles noticing the look on his face. Before she knows it, another splash of sauce flies across her face. “Stop wasting it, we need that!” She yells trying to cover her face.

“Who said anything about wasting?” He asks, before leaning in and slowly licking up her cheek. “Mmmm, as I said, delicious,” a smirk on his features as he licks the sauce from his own fingers.

Y/N’s face turns bright red, as she tries to come up with something to say before Loki leans in to kiss her, carefully sucking the sauce from her lips. A soft moan escape her as his teeth drag gently across her lips.

“I could get used to this… domestic bliss,” he says as he pulls back with a smile.

“I could get used to not seeing it in the damn shared kitchen,” Sam interjects vehemently, causing the two to jump apart from each other. “Y’all sucking face in the kitchen and wasting food, don’t even notice someone coming in trying to actually make lunch.”

“Sorry Sam,” Y/N responds, quickly grabbing a wet towel to wipe the remaining sauce off her face, and hopefully cool down the heat in her cheeks.

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbles pulling a box of cereal from the cupboard. “I’ll just go back to my room and eat dry cereal. Away from this love-fest.”

After Sam retreats, Y/N turns to see Loki’s cheeks equally as red. “No one was supposed to see that,” he says embarrassed.

Y/N laughs reaching up to wipe the bit of sauce from his own face, “Let’s just finish making lunch and continue this in our room huh?”

Loki smiles back at her, grabbing plates out of the cupboards, “You read my mind darling.

**\- A few days later-**

_“Not worthy. Not worthy.” The crowd of Asgardians surrounding him chant, as Loki’s heart beats frantically in his chest, and he spins around looking for an escape._

_“Loki!” Odin yells slamming his scepter into the ground to draw his son’s attention. “You are not worthy of this realm. You are not worthy of the name Odinson. You are not worthy of your brother. Your people. Your woman. Or your child. You are a mistake cast out on a frozen rock to die.”_

_“Father I’m trying!” He screams back, his throat raw and his voice hoarse. “I only wanted you to love me like you loved Thor! I only wanted to be his equal!”_

_“You’d never be his equal!” Odin yells back._

_The crowd continues to chant the offending word as Loki throws himself into it, pushing and shoving himself through the seemingly endless crowd. Tears running down his face as Odin’s words repeat themselves in his mind. He covers his ears dropping to his knees, trying to block out their voices._

_“You can’t escape the truth boy!” He hears over the chanting as hands grab at him from all sides._

“NO!” Loki yells jolting up in bed, his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face. HIs ears still ring with the chants of ‘unworthy’ as he looks around the room frantically.

“Loki?” Y/N asks groggily. “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing,” he assures her quickly pulling himself from the bed before she can see the state he’s in. “Need to use the restroom.”

Rushing into the restroom he immediately fills his hands with water in the sink and splashes his face. His hands go to the sides of the sink as he stares down into it’s basin.  _Just a dream. Just a dream._

Feeling a hand on his back he jumps, but manages to keep his position on the sink, his heart still frantically racing.

Y/N takes one look at his face before wrapping her arms around his midsection, and laying her cheek against his back. She gently strokes his stomach as his breathing begins to slow down, “I’ve got you,” she whispers.

More tears drip down his cheeks at her words, as he leans his forehead against the mirror. “I am unworthy of your affections.”

“Too bad,” she responds holding onto him tighter. “You already have them.”

“You don’t understand Y/N!” He shouts spinning in her grasp. “I am a monster! I’m the monster that keep children awake at night, I’m the monster that terrorized this very city, I’m the monster that was left for dead by his own father, and used as a potential bargaining piece by my adoptive father. I’ve never been worthy of anything, much less the love of someone like you. I can’t even protect you or keep you happy.”

Removing her arms from his waist, she places both hands firmly on his cheeks, staring into his eyes, “You’re no monster, you were a boy that was hurt, and man that has gone through hell and come out a good man. You’ve done wrong in your past, and we all have. But you spend your everyday saving lives, being at your brother’s side as equals, and loving me and our child. You  _are_ worthy. You’re worthy of love, family, affection. You’re worthy of getting by your past and being the man you are in your heart Loki. And  _that_  man is the man I see every day I look in your eyes.”

Loki stares down at her silently for a moment before leaning down to bury his face against her neck, his arms wrapping around her as his body shakes, “How was I blessed with you?”

“I ask myself the same question about you,” she whispers, stroking his back. “Come back to bed?”

He nods weakly, and takes her hand as she leads them back. Getting into comfortable positions, her head on his chest.

“Can I share more memories with you?” She asks gently.

“Are you comfortable doing that?” He questions.

“I… I want you to know, I want to show you that I trust you… with what I’ve never let anyone see,” she says firmly. “I told you some of it… but I’ve seen what you’ve gone through, and I… I want to be that open with you as well. I want us to… be connected in that way.”

“What do you want to show me?”

“Brief overview of my life before we met.”

He nods as she lays one hand on his bare chest, and the other on the side of his head, “If it’s too much, let me know,” she whispers before starting the connection.

Loki’s eyes close, then open to a dreary Midgardian suburban home.

An energy projection suddenly erupts from his form, followed by a pained cry as he drops to the ground, looking at his small hands. Young Y/N’s whimper tugs at his heartstrings, her red and raw looking hands go to work trying to clean up the mess frantically.  _Have to clean. Has to be cleaned before they get home. They can’t see._ Fear. Anxiety.

“What have you done!?” A man’s voice booms through the kitchen as he finds himself lifted by his arm alone, pain shooting straight up it into the socket.

“It was an accident!” She cries, it won’t happen again!” Her body drops to the ground with a thud.

“It better not! I’m getting sick of this nonsense Y/N! I want my daughter back, not the freak you’ve become! Control this or get out of my house,” he growls before stalking away. Sadness. Depression. Fear. Anxiety. Loneliness. Hopelessness. _What’s wrong with me?_

Jumping forward he’s feels another energy projection blast from his body, this time far stronger. Every muscle in his body aches, and small hands cover his ears as the explosion of every window in the school building seems to erupt. Screaming children everywhere, glass, blood.  _What have a done?_  Running.  _Have to get away._ Sirens. So many sirens. Boots smacking the squeaky floor, racing to the staircase. Adrenaline. _Have to get away, have to get away._  Fear. Accusing glares from every face passed, “There she is!” _Faster._  Staircase. Trapped. Men with rifles trained, coming from the hall and the stairs below. Looking down the three-story drop. Acceptance. Climbing onto the railing, ready to jump. Serenity, calmness. PAIN. Intense pain. Hands grabbing his throat, arms, and ankles, yanking him down to the ground. Fist to the face. Loud crunch. Metallic taste of blood on his tongue. “Mutant scum.”

Chains on his ankles and wrists, metal collar clamped onto his neck and tightened until he can barely breathe. Yanked up by metal leash on the collar. Paraded past classmates and teachers. Shame. Fear. Humiliation. More accusing glares. Spit hits his face from one direction, shoved from behind by one of the rifleman, falling flat on his face and kicked for not getting up. “Move it!”

Jumping forward again, tossed on cement floor, chains removed all except the collar. Waiting. Hoping. Watching. Fear. Two figures appear, a surge of hope. “Please mommy get me out of here! I’m sorry!”

Cold eyes. “Not my daughter any longer. You’re a danger to this world Y/N.” Heartbreak. Confusion. Betrayal. Begging.  _William Stryker? Where am I going? Why are they doing this? Please take me home._  Darkness.

Blinking his eyes open again, he sees steel bars in front of his face, the metal collar digging into his neck from the wall he’s hanging from. Screams and cries of other children echo through the metal prison. Movement of the truck digging the collar in deeper, every bump eliciting an electric shock through it.

No emotion. Blankly staring forward at the bars. Nothing but dull pain throughout his entire body, and fatigued all but numbing the shocks. Occasional shouts of “filthy mutants” come from up front.

Explosion. Mind racing.  _What’s going on? Are we there? What is that noise._  Claws slice through the bars, woman with white hair calling out to her, but it sounds so far away. Darkness.

A series of memories flash before his eyes, various moments in the Xavier Mansion. Weary looks, constant training, solitude being broken by a young Kitty.  One last look back on the institute’s sign, a bag over his shoulder as he takes off.

Screams. Smoke, Destruction. Chaos. A chitauri flies over him as he drops his body to the ground. Racing toward a woman screaming, an energy projection shield covers her as a spear clangs against it. Energy daggers in his hands, taking down warrior after warrior. Steve Rogers fighting a mob around him, one coming in from behind. “WATCH IT!” Flipping up into the air, knocking the chitauri out of the way. Searing pain in his side, ripping the spear from the wound with a hiss.  

Ducking again as a flying craft swoops in, seeing himself as the rider. Wild dark eyes. Confusion. Sadness. Fear. “Who is he?” “Loki.”

Y/N cuts off the connection then, stroking Loki’s chest as he tries to catch his breath, his heart racing. He quickly reaches up to touch his neck, just finding smooth skin.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly. “I dulled the pain as much as I could, I wish you didn’t have to feel any of it.”

He pulls her in closer, as close to him as he can before kissing the top of her head with a sigh, “I’m at a loss for words. I… hearing about it was one thing darling, living it…”

She carefully takes his hand, laying her head back on his chest, “I’ve never let anyone know the extent Loki.” She squeezes his hand a bit harder, “I never wanted anyone to know.”

“You were a child and they… they treated you like a beast,” he states angrily. “You were scared, young, and untrained. And they hunted you down and captured you like a wild animal for slaughter.”

“That’s what mutants are to a lot of people,” she says sadly. “We’re not human to them, but we’re not gods like you and Thor. We’re biological mistakes in the gene pool.”

“Lies!” He hisses immediately. “Just because some feeble mortals can’t grasp the concept that they’re evolving, growing into stronger and gifted beings, doesn’t mean the ones that are, are anything less than they. Vile creatures.”

“Kitty was one of the first people to look at me without disgust, pity, or distrust,” she says. “But I was still miserable at the institute. It wasn’t until I met the Avengers did I feel… accepted somewhere. They didn’t look at me with any of those feelings. They pulled me in and made me part of this dysfunctional functioning family.” A slight smile crosses her features.

“I wish you’d not first saw me that way,” he mumbles. “Or that you had been in the city at the time. You could have died. That chitauri could have hit something vital. I… I could have caused your death before I even met you.”

“I know why you did everything you did Loki,” she states twirling her fingers through his hair. “And I don’t regret any of that. Had you not attacked New York, I wouldn’t have met the Avengers. And I wouldn’t have met you. In all likelihood I’d have died on the streets. I didn’t have a home, money, or food when that happened.”

He releases the breath he’d been holding, and looks down at her fondly, “I suppose in the end it all led to this.”

She nods happily, “As much as I love this family of ours, the day Thor brought you back with him to join us… things changed.”

“Changed?”

“I was drawn to you. I could tell you were hiding feelings. And I could see how the others treated you with distrust. I saw myself in you. The day we touched, and I felt and saw your memories… I fell in love with you.”

“You, fell in love with me after that?” He asks questioningly. “I was afraid that would have frightened you off when it happened.”

“You’re the only one I’ve loved this way Loki,” she says looking down from his gaze. “The only one not afraid to touch me, be near me, fear me losing control. And everything I told you, you didn’t run. You didn’t judge me. You just…loved me. I hope you know just how important you have been in my life.”

Loki sits silently stroking her back for a few moments, collecting his thoughts in the silence. She feels somehow closer than earlier. Like a part of her is permanently sitting in the back of his mind. All her feelings and experiences blending with his own. “You and our daughter are my  life,” he finally states firmly. “No matter what happens in the future, we will have one another. You have my word, I will forever be at your side.”

Y/N looks up at him with a smile, and he pulls her chin up to him, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

**\- One Week Later-**

“Stark,” Loki calls, following after Tony. “I need to speak with you.”

“Shoot,” he responds popping some unidentified snack into his mouth as he heads toward the elevator.

“Privately,” he adds.

Tony raises an eyebrow, but nods as they get onto the elevator, “I’m heading to the lab. Bruce might be there, but I’m assuming this is nothing to do with him?”

“That will do,” Loki nods.

They exit the elevator together, and walk in silence until the doors of the lab shut behind them, and Tony half sits on a desk to face the god.

“So what’s on your mind reindeer games?”

“I’ve been doing research, on human customs,” he states.

“You need help with a human custom, and you’ve chosen to ask for  _my_ help?” Tony asks incredulously.

“No, this is about Y/N,” Loki states firmly. “I wish to do right by her and our child. And I want to follow the proper human customs. Due to her father not being in her life, and you being the closest to a father figure she does have. I came to ask for your blessing in asking for her hand in marriage.”

Tony’s eyes widen at the statement, and his mouth is agape as he tries to wrap his head around the situation. “You came to ask me, to give you blessings to marry Y/N?”

Loki’s jaw clenches, but he keeps his mouth shut and nods.

“Well I mean, Y/N deserves the world, certainly better than you after what she’s gone through,” Tony says scratching his goatee. “But she’s picked you, and there’s already a baby in the mix.”

“I know I’m not what she deserves, but I will spend the rest of my days trying to be that man,” Loki insists stubbornly.

Tony sighs and places a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “I was going to add, you aren’t the same man as that day in New York. We all can see that. And I can clearly see she’s changed you for the better, and you love her. That being said, fuck yeah you better marry her, she’s having your baby. Put a ring on it.”

Loki grins up at the man in front of him, “That I can do Stark, that I can do.”


	11. Part 11

Returning to their bedroom, Loki finds it to be empty. Putting his ear to their bathroom door, he hears the shower running, then spots her phone sitting on the bed.

Diving onto the bed he grabs it, and stares at the screen requesting her fingerprint. Glancing back at the door, he uses his magic to quickly change his index finger and press it to the scanner before switching it back as it unlocks.

Swiping through the screens he finds her contacts, and quickly scrolls down to find the name he was looking for. He presses his finger to the name copying it, and flips over to her messages, pasting it and sending it to himself. After hearing the ping from his own phone, he deletes the message from her own and drops the phone to the mattress as the bathroom door opens.

“Hello darling,” he turns smiling at her as he finishes sprawling out on the bed.

“Hello to you too,” she responds raising her eyebrows. “All sprawled out on the bed looking look a gift to unwrap.”

Smirking back at her he sits himself up and pulls her closer so she stands between his legs, “You say that about me, but who just emerged from the bath steamy, glowing, draped only in a towel, and tempting me like a siren?”

“Oh stop it,” she mutters pulling the towel from her hair to smack his back with as she walks to the other side of the room. “Where have you been this morning?”

“Just speaking with Stark down in his lab,” he replies effortlessly with a shrug.

“You? Talking to Tony? Willingly?” She asks incredulously as she runs a brush through her hair.

“We’ve been getting along mildly better,” he states and motions for her to come to him.

Handing him the brush, she sits between his legs as he carefully runs it through her hair. “If you say so,”she replies with a content sigh.

“What do you plan on doing today love?” He asks before kissing her shoulder.

“I was just planning on curling up in a chair in the library and getting lost in a book,” she replies happily. “Nice lazy day. Want to join?”

“Hmm, as tempting as that is I have a few errands today to get out of the way,” he continues as her finishes brushing her hair. “However, in the evening I will most certainly join you.”

“Sounds good,” she gets back to her feet and turns to plant a kiss on his lips.

“I will see you then tonight darling?” He confirms, standing up as well and grabbing his phone.

“I’ll save you some room on the big comfy couch.”

“Perfect.”

-

“Romanoff,” Loki hisses toward the redhead on the other side of the counter.

“Loki?” She questions.

He quickly glances around the kitchen before leaning closer, “I require your assistance. Meet me on the fourth floor in ten minutes.”

She looks at him questioningly, but nods before he disappears from the place in front of her.

“So to what do I owe this pleasure?” Natasha asks as she walks into the lobby of the fourth floor a short time later.

“I need your help,” he repeats, pacing in front of her.

“As you said, it’s not everyday a god asks for help from a mere mortal,” a smirk playing on her lips.

He rolls his eyes, “I plan on proposing to Y/N tomorrow night.”

“Oh, wow, congratulations then,” she replies with wide eyes. “How does this involve me?”

“I need you, and potentially Kitty to go out with her tomorrow. Have her pampered; her nails, hair, makeup, new dress. Make her glow like that goddess she is,” he says, his gaze on her growing distant as the corner of his mouth turns up.

“As much as I’d just love to listen to you gush about Y/N,” she responds with a smirk, “I’m afraid I’ll need more details than that. How am I to get into contact with Kitty and how exactly do you plan on getting her to do this?”

His cheeks flush lightly and he turns away from her to hide it, “I’ll bring her out to the kitchen in the morning, and you suggest having a ‘girl’s day out’ as you Midgardians call it. And suggest that she invite Kitty. I will nudge her into accepting. I also have already gotten Kitty’s phone number and sent her a message, I’m meeting her within the hour to discuss if this is something she can do as well.”

Natasha nods her head seemingly impressed, “And what will you be doing while we three are out shopping?”

“Setting up the observation deck for our evening, I have already spoken to Tony about having it to the two of us tomorrow evening,” he answers.

“Little Loki,” she teases. “From trying to take over the Earth and enslave the human race to planning an elaborate romantic proposal, all because of one mortal girl.”

He crosses his arms with a huff and tilts his chin up and away from her. “Just put your number in here so I can inform you of the status of Kitty in this,” he mutters thrusting his phone into her hands.

“Embarrassed,” she chuckles and shakes her head before putting her number in and handing it back.

“I shall let you know,” he replies turning his back to her as he heads for the elevator.

“And Loki?” She calls out as he reaches the door.

He glances over his shoulder back at her, “Hm?”

“For what it’s worth, I’m happy for the two of you. We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of. And you make Y/N happy, she deserves some happiness,” she says sincerely.

A small smile graces his features and he nods back at her, “I appreciate it.”

-

“There’s Mister Imma Take Over New York With A Hoard of Aliens,” Kitty teases as she comes up behind Loki at the bookstore where they agreed to meet.

He frowns instantly at her words, “I’d prefer not to talk about that.”

“Of course, of course. We’re here to talk about the conquering of my best friend’s heart instead,” she nods. “Good job cleaning up the mess from the hotel room by the way, she’s been very happy lately.”

He nods, and looks at her curiously before walking with her at his side, “You’re an odd one.”

A laugh erupts from Kitty as she shakes her head and looks up at him, “I just say it how it is, and Y/N gives me shit about my boyfriend so I’m obligated to talk shit about you, nothing personal.”

“Oh?” He replies with a raised eyebrow.

“She teases that my boyfriend is too diplomatic and well, my boyfriend is a mutant as well. His skin is metal plates. So she makes comments on that. And seeing as her boyfriend tried to literally conquer New York, I have to use that as ammo,” she shrugs.

“Metal plates?” He questions. “Like Stark?”

“No Iron Man’s is just a suit. Piotr’s can change his normal skin into steel plates. He’s super strong on his own, but stronger when with the steel plating,” she answers pulling a book from a shelf and flipping through it.

“Interesting,” he remarks looking at her thoughtfully. “The ‘mutants’ of your race are so vastly different from one another. Y/N with her purely psychological based powers, and he with literal steel. I would imagine you’re gifted as well?”

“That would be a good guess,” she smirks, “Any idea what I can do?”

“As I’ve said every mutant has been so very vastly different, I would have no idea where to begin,” he mutters.

She looks him over for a few moments before shrugging, “Well you’re a god so you should be able to handle this easily enough, promise I won’t intentionally make anything stop working.”

“Able to handle what-“ he begins before being cut off by Kitty sticking her hand through his chest first, then walking her entire body through him.

He spins around quickly to look at her, his hands running over his chest in confusion, then reaching out to grab her arm, “How did you…? That wasn’t an illusion, did you just phase through me?”

“Exactly,” she smiles widely. “That’s what I do. Though some people when I pass through them, or if I focus on doing it, are knocked unconscious. Also knocks out any machine run on electricity. It can be handy sometimes.”

“I could imagine,” he replies once again running a hand over his chest. “Humans are absolutely absurd to not embrace the biological advancements that they’re beginning to receive. When a majority of the race is rather flimsy. They should look up to those advancing.”

“Careful there,” she warns, “There are mutants that feel that way, And we, the X-Men, want equality. Along with a lot of other mutants. We just want to be equals, not treated like we’re monsters.”

His gaze softens at her words and nods gently, “I understand that more than I care to admit.”

“I’m sure you know how Y/N ended up at the Xavier school? Or at the very least questioned the scars,” Kitty asks.

“Unfortunately ,” he replies, an edge to his tone. “A child treated like a common beast.”

“Which is what we fight for,” Kitty states proudly. “We protect people, and we prove that mutants are equal and beneficial. We want all of us to be not treated like monsters, but treated as everyone else. We just so happen to have other parts to who we are and want to help protect. The harder we fight, and the more we make ourselves visible as people who care, the closer we are to a mutant child not being treated like Y/N and many others have been.”

“A noble cause,” he admits. “One I hope succeeds. If humans can look up to the Avengers as heroes, they should be able to look at mutants at the very least as an equal.”

Kitty smiles at him before putting her book down, “You’re not so bad Loki.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” he replies with a grin.

“So what is it you’d like my help for?” She asks.

“Well as you sort of figured out in the hotel, I’m planning to propose to Y/N,” he begins. “And I would like your help with that tomorrow.”

“What do you need me to do?” She accepts immediately. “Of course I’ll do this for her.”

“Tomorrow morning Natasha, one of our fellow Avengers, is going to suggest going for a ‘girls day out’ of pampering and shopping, and suggest Y/N invite you. I’m going to nudge her into doing this, and all you have to do is respond yes to her asking you, and go out for the day. Then return her to me in the evening for the rest.”

“That’s all?” She asks skeptically. “Just hanging out with my best friend for the day and being pampered?”

“That’s all,” he nods.

“And who will be paying for this…?” She questions.

He sighs and rolls his eyes before reaching into his pocket and putting out some money he then shoves into her hand, “You are, officially.”

“Sounds like a plan Lo,” she winks pocketing the money. “Also just so you know, if you break her heart I will short circuit yours,” she smiles innocently.

“Noted,” he mumbles scratching his chin. “I don’t plan on harming Y/N in any fashion.”

“Then we’ll have no problems,” she nods agreeable. “Unless you try to take over New York again, then we’ll have problems. But smaller problems than if you hurt her.”

“Once again, noted,” he grins. “Pleasure talking to you.”

“You as well Mister God Asgardian Prince,” she waves as she snags the book back off the shelf and takes off in the opposite direction.

He shakes his head with a smile as he heads back toward the door, pulling a list of items he needs to buy from his pocket, “This is going to be interesting.”

-

“Y/N,” Loki whispers to his sleeping girlfriend. “Darling, wake up,” he says softly as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“Hmmmmmm?” She replies burying her face in his side. “Lemme sleep.”

“I was thinking we should go make some breakfast love,” he whispers in her ear.

“Food?” She questions, her interest piqued.

“Anything you want,” he nods.

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes it is, if you get up,” he teases.

“Pancakes are worth getting up for,” she mutters rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Then I’ll go get started, meet me in the kitchen love?” He says getting up from the bed himself and heading toward the door.

“I shall be there my prince,” she grins as she pulls herself into a seated position.

He sends a wink before going out to the kitchen to find Natasha seated at the counter. “She’ll be out in a few minutes,” he states as he begins digging through the cupboard for the pancake mix.

“Coaxed her out of bed with food?” She jokes. “Unfair fighting there.”

“She’s eating for two,” he grins, “Food has been the tool to get her to do anything.”

“I don’t yet smell pancakes oh boyfriend of mine,” Y/N calls out as she enters the kitchen draped in one of Loki’s tunics.

“In the process right now,” he calls back putting the pan on the stove with one hand and shaking the bottle with the other.

“Oh, hey Tasha,” she greets as she climbs into the seat next to her at the counter. “Want pancakes? I’m sure Loki wouldn’t mind making more,” she says winking at him.

“No I’ve already ate, thanks for offering Loki,” she jokes turning toward Y/N. “So Y/N I was thinking you need some fresh air and some time away from this one,” she nods toward Loki.

“I heard that,” Loki muttered flipping the pancakes in the pan.

Ignoring his statement she continues, “How about we have a girls day out, we’re around these guys all the time, let’s go have some girl time.”

“Such as?” She asks running her finger along the counter.

“Hair, nails, some shopping,” she shrugs. “Things like that.”

“I don’t know…” Y/N answers quietly.

“You should go love,” Loki jumps in. “Invite Kitty as well, you should go enjoy yourself. I have some more running around this afternoon anyway. You finished all your tea and cookies last night.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, “I should go because you’re going out to buy tea?”

“You should go because you’ll enjoy it,” he clarifies. “Why don’t you go and get pampered and relax.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” she states rubbing her chin then turning back to Natasha. “I suppose I could, is it ok if I invite Kitty?”

“Sounds good,” she nods. “We could bring Wanda along too if she isn’t busy.”

“Sure,” Y/N smiles. “Let’s have some fun.”

“Well I’ll go talk to Wanda, and you enjoy your pancakes and meet us downstairs in an hour?” Natasha asks as Loki places the plate in front of Y/N.

“Sounds like a plan,” she confirms and digs into her pancakes.

After Natasha exits the room, she looks up at Loki with a smile, “Have I informed you in awhile that you’re amazing?”

“Not nearly as often as you should,” he winks making his own plate. “Enjoy your day darling.”

-

After seeing the three out the door, Loki cleans up the kitchen before heading to the nursery to pull out what he’d purchased the day before. Supplies in hand, he goes up to the observation deck.

“Come to enjoy the view?” Thor asks coming up behind him as he looks over the railing down on the city.

“For the time being,” he smirks looking at across it. “I’ve not looked at it often since that day. It’s a far different sight in a different mindset.”

Putting an arm across Loki’s shoulders, Thor leans on the railing with his other arm and also looks out at the city, “I for one, am just glad you’re not currently trying to kill me.”

“That’s Tuesday’s activity actually,” Loki quips sending a smirk at the man beside him.

“Remind me to be out of the tower on Tuesday,” he replies with a laugh. “What are you doing up here though brother?”

“Setting up for tonight,” he nods towards the bags on the table behind them.

“Tonight?” Thor questions.

“I’m proposing to Y/N tonight, up here,” he states proudly.

Thor’s face instantly lights up at the news, and he pulls his brother into a hug, “It’s about time! I’m so happy for you both!”

Struggling to release himself from the hug, Loki sighs and hugs him back before Thor finally lets go of him. “I was trying to make sure it’s perfect. It’s what she deserves.”

“Brother you know she would say yes even if you casually brought it up while going to get those hotdogs from a stand on the side of the road,” Thor remarks with a grin.

Loki rolls his eyes and goes back to gazing out on the city. “Whether she would accept isn’t the point. The point is she’s… come in and changed my life dramatically. She’s changed me dramatically. Into someone I wanted to be, but didn’t know I could be. She makes me want to be a better man, for the two of them. She deserves a perfect proposal, and a husband that will protect her and our child, and be at her side through everything we have to face. I just… she came into my life and turned darkness and isolation into early morning laughter as sunlight streams into the room on a crib against the wall.”

“That was perhaps the most open and honest you have ever been with me, ever,” Thor states seemingly stunned.

His cheeks suddenly flushed, Loki stumbles over words before sighing, “She makes me a bit poetic, we’ll leave it at that. And these words never leave this room.”

Thor chuckles and pats his back, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the whole team about your early morning sunshine in human form.”

Loki once again rolls his eyes, then heads back over to the table of supplies. “If you’re going to be here to pester me, at least help. I still have some things I have to pick up and get ready myself before she gets back tonight.”

“Fine, how can I assist you my dear brother?” He teases.

“Set the table you oaf,” he grins tossing a tablecloth to him.

-

“I feel ridiculous,” Y/N complains as Natasha grips her shoulders and leads her through the tower.

“You look gorgeous, stop whining,” she remarks as they continued onward.

“I look like I’m going to a damn gala, and I’m just parading around the tower,” she whines.

“Just trust me alright?” Natasha insists getting them on the elevator and hitting the top floor.

“The observation tower?” Y/N questions as the button lights up and the elevator moves.

Natasha grins at her but refuses to say anything. As the elevator door opens, she places her hands firmly on her back and pushes her out the door, then races back in hitting the close door button. “Have fun!” She calls before Y/N can protest.

“Tasha! What the-“ she yells spinning around to see the door closed in her face. Huffing angrily she turns back around to the hallway leading to the observation deck when she notices small candles lining the walkway.

Curious, she follows the trail of candles to the end of the hall where she finally looks up, the sight in front of her rendering her speechless.

“Glad you could join me love,” Loki purrs standing in front of her. Dressed in an all black suit suit that fit him so well, his raven hair damp and hanging at his shoulders, and a mischievous grin on his lips, he steps forward to hand her a rose and offer her his arm.

“Loki, what’s going on?” She asks almost dazed as she looks around the decorated room, and back to him linking her arm with his.

“I thought we could use a nice date, don’t you?” he winks at her. “You look ravishing tonight, I must add.

Her face instantly flushes at his words and looks down at the floor as they walk.

He chuckles before gently lifting her chin to look up at him, “You have no clue how endearing it is that you still get embarrassed over such things. I’ve seen you in the midst of ecstasy coming undone under me, sweaty in shredded armor covered in the blood of your enemies, and messy haired and bleary eyed in my shirts in the early mornings. And you still get shy.”

To her own amazement, her face seems to have gotten even warmer as she tries to hold his gaze, still unsure what to say.

He leans in closer, putting his mouth next to her ear to whisper, “And I’m really not sure which I’ve enjoyed seeing more. Though you are quite the pretty picture coming undone at my touch.”

“Loki!” She finally stammers out. “What is this all about?”

He laughs once again and releases her chin. “Just a nice evening for the two of us love.”

“Not sure I believe you, trickster,” she states throwing a glance over at him, receiving a smirk as a response.

He leads her to the center of the room where a single table is set with food already prepared and a single candle in the middle. Letting go of her arm, he quickly pulls her chair out for her, gesturing for her to sit.

Once she’s seated, he claims his own seat and smiles across at her, “What do you think?”

“Did you make this?” She ask incredulously looking at the meal on her plate. “I’ve never seen you make something not out of a box, package, or bottle.”

“I- well,” he stutters moving his hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sam helped me.”

“I see,” she grins back at him before taking a bite, a sound of approval leaving her lips. “Well remind me to thank Sam, this is great. My boyfriend can now actually cook.”

He rolls his eyes before digging into his own meal, his unoccupied hand reaching out across the table to hold hers.

Throughout the meal they banter back and forth, and go over their days; hers at the various places her friends had dragged her too, and his setting up for the evening.

“Y/N?” He says softly as they finish their meal.

“Hm?” She looks up to meet his gaze.

“I’ve been thinking of our future, quite a bit,” he remarks, his hand going to his pocket.

“What about it?” She asks, a lump forming in her throat as he pulls out a small velvet box setting it on the table.

“Since we finally made some decisions, I got you a little gift,” he smiles pushes the box toward her.

She eyes him carefully before picking up the box and opening it. She stares at the contents for a moment before glancing back up at him then back down at it, seemingly confused.

“Expecting something else darling?” He teases as she lifts the small golden locket from the box.

“Shut up,” she mutters turning it in her hands. “It’s beautiful.”

“Open it,” he adds nodding at the locket.

Carefully opening the hinge, a few tears drip down her cheek before she holds it against her chest, “Loki.”

“Do you like it?” All hints of playfulness gone, a look of worry on the edge of his features.

“It’s perfect,” she says looking down at it again. In her palm sits the small golden locket; inside on the left has a small photo of the two of them, and on the right lists the names Loki, Y/N, & Luciana.

“I had hoped you would like it,” he smiles and tugs on a small chain around his own neck, pulling out a similar looking locket. “I want to carry my family with me,” he mutters softly, “I thought you might feel similarly.”

Standing up from her seat, Y/N walks around the table to put her hands on Loki’s cheeks, and her body between his legs. “I love you,” she smiles and presses her lips to his.

His lips immediately melt into hers, moving in tandem and holding them in place until having to break apart for her to breathe. A small laugh comes from the both of them as they press their foreheads together and he replies, “I love you as well.”

Backing up, she grabs his hands to pull him from his seat and into an embrace as they sway in the candlelight, “I think I got really lucky.”

“You’re the lucky one?” He questions with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll let you believe that fantasy I suppose.” He takes the locket from her hands and motions for her to spin around.

Lifting her hair, he carefully puts the locket around her neck, and hooks the small clasp before pressing a gentle kiss to her neck followed by a slight shiver on her part. “Why don’t you go take in the view while I clean up darling?”

“I’ll be waiting,” she winks back at him before heading toward the balcony, while Loki quickly gets the rest of his plan together before following after her a few minutes later.

Y/N stands at the glass railing overlooking the city as the wind blows through her Y/H/C hair. Her eyes close as she takes in the distant sounds of the city below and the gentle breeze brushes the fabric of her dress against her legs, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

Loki slowly makes his way down the small set of steps to the left of her, pausing as he takes in the sight in front of him. Her utterly relaxed posture, her dress strap slipped slightly down her shoulder, the city lights reflecting off her skin, gentle smile on her lips, and the curve of her belly with their child pressing against the fabric.. He feels like he’s going in slow motion as he approaches her, her hair blowing into his face as he wraps his arms around her waist.

A sweet laugh leaves her lips as her eyes flicker open to look back at him. He smiles back, blowing her hair out of his face as he places his chin on her shoulder.

“Beautiful,” Loki comments as they look down at the city lights.

“They are aren’t they?” She mutters relaxing into his arms. “I never took the chance to appreciate them.”

“I was referring to the beauty in my arms,” he chuckles placing a kiss on her ear, a shiver running down her spine. “But the city is nice too.”

“Silver-tongued devil,” she mutters, her cheeks reddening. “I look like a blimp and we should both just agree to that.”

“A blimp?” His eyebrows furrow. “What in Odin’s name is that?”

“Large oval thing full of air that floats through the sky,” she tries explaining with a small laugh. “It’s big Loki, very big.”

A frown instantly crosses his face as he turns his head towards her, “You’re carrying our healthy baby girl, and still look as stunning as always. In fact you’ve had a glow to you the past month that’s impossible to not be charmed by.”

She rolls her eyes turning her own head toward him, “Loki, the Prince of Asgard, a literal god that lived his whole life surrounded by literal goddesses. You say sweet things with that sweet tongue of yours, but you don’t have to spin lies. I’m just happy being the one in your arms.”

“I don’t lie to you darling,” he mutters pressing his lips to her neck. “You are the most gorgeous creature I ever laid my eyes on.”

Another shiver runs up her spine as she tries to ignore the sensations his lips cause. “Mmm…sure Loki. Let’s go with that.”

He removes one arm from her waist to sneak his hand into his pocket and pull out a remote, clicking a button quickly before stuffing it back away.

As the first notes of the music play through the deck, Loki lets go of Y/N’s waist, and extends a hand to her with a small bow as she turns to him, “Give me this dance Y/N?”

Her eyebrows raise before she puts her hand in his and he pulls her flush to him, one arm going around her waist and the other holding her hand up as he twirls around the deck with her.

“[I love this song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJ5TMPEfH2eg&t=MzRkNTUzMjNhNTI4MDkyODNiNGI2MzBiYjM3OTBhMmUyZjQ3MzgyMSxOWkpiUmszbw%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX0DqJFIzXWbNGPZXciUFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flykaonimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177170221110%2Fpositive-part-11-loki-x-reader&m=1),” she whispers looking up into his eyes.

He smiles down at her, lowering his face closer to her. “And this evening I won’t let the feeling die. I never wanna leave your side,” he mouths to the lyrics as he gently spins her away from him, then back in.

Her face flushes as she finds herself staring up into his eyes once again, they’re full of affection and happiness as he presses his forehead to hers. “Out of all of the girls.. you’re my one and only girl. Ain’t nobody in the world tonight,” he whispers this time close enough for her to hear over the music.

Wrapping both arms around her, he sways them around in the gentle breeze as the music plays.

“All of the stars… you make them shine like they were ours,” she whispers along.

“Ain’t nobody in the world but you… and I,” he says softly locking eyes with her once again.

“Loki?” She questions as he brings them to a halt, his hands dropping from her waist. “Is everything ok?”

He grins at her before looking back out on the city, “Have you ever noticed how bright the lights are still up here?”

“Huh?” She responds before turning to look back out on the city. “Yeah I suppose they are-“ she starts before covering her mouth to stop the squeal in her throat.

“It’s so cute!” She exclaims swooping up a small black kitten from the floor behind her.

She gently rubs it’s chin eliciting a purr before noticing the small gold heart tag hanging from it’s collar. Twisting the heart in her fingers, “Why does it’s tag look like our lockets-“ she stops as the words register in her mind.

“Marry my daddy please?” She reads swallowing thickly before turning back towards the man behind her, to find him down on one knee with a grin plastered across his face.

“I thought our Luci could use a little buddy to grow up with, and he insisted he help me tonight,” he winks as he pulls out a different small black velvet box.

Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she sets the kitten down and stares at Loki in front of her.

“Y/N,” he begins looking up at her, “I love you, and our daughter. And I thank whatever I did right in my life that brought you here to this moment, looking at me with love, and giving me a family. I couldn’t imagine my life without you any longer Y/N, and I don’t want to.  Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Unable to form any words, she nods excitedly as he takes her hand in his, carefully slipping on the emerald silver ring.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckles climbing to his feet, immediately being attacked with a hug by Y/N.

“I love you too,” she sobs holding onto him tight, her arms around his neck. Lifting her hand she looks at the ring he’s placed on it and gasps. “It’s beautiful Loki, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I designed it,” he answers swooping up the kitten with one arm and leading her to the couch with the other.

“Really?” She asks quietly as she studies it closer.

“That’s one of the reasons for the hotel room,” he grins sheepishly. I had been trying to sketch and come up with a design that fit you, and us. I visited a jeweler frequently with ideas, he helped me come up with the final design and created it.”

She shakes her head slowly before looking back up at her now fiancé playing with the small kitten in his lap.

“You are…” she begins as he looks up with a smile. “Something else Loki Odinson. And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

He reaches out to hold her hand and strokes the ring slowly, “Just one more piece to this family.”

Y/N looks down at her belly fondly at his words, “Hear that Luciana? Mommy and Daddy are just waiting for you.”


	12. Part 12

-38 Weeks-

“Loki, I’ll be fine for a week,” Y/N insists to her pacing fiancé. Picking up his things from their bed, she begins to pack his suitcase. “You’re worrying far too much about me, and I’m not even the one going on the mission.”

“But what if you need me here?” He insists stopping his pacing to look up at her. “What if the baby comes while I’m gone? I’m supposed to focus on this mission when I know you could be here going into labor all alone?”

“I’m not going to be all alone,” she responds with a sigh. “Bruce is still going to be here. And Luci isn’t even due for another two weeks hun.”

Raising an eyebrow, he approaches her and pulls her into his arms, “The fact you’re this far pregnant and alone in the tower with the Hulk is supposed to calm my nerves darling?”

A small smirk pulls at her lips as she looks up at him, “Of course, the big green guy is great with kids.”

He presses his forehead to hers as a sigh escapes his lips, “I feel as though I shouldn’t be leaving your side when you’re in this state.”

“I’m pregnant, not dying,” she adds, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “And in case you’ve forgotten we have cell phones, I can reach you if something goes wrong.”

“I know,” he relents relaxing into her touch. “But I would feel far better if I was here with you.”

“And you know I want you here,” she responds gently. “But you know they need you, they wouldn’t ask right now if it wasn’t important.”

“Just one week,” he says softly looking into her eyes. “Our little princess better wait for my return before making her debut to Midgard.”

-

“How was your day darling?” The illusion of Loki in the center of their room asks.

“Slow,” she responds gently stroking her stomach. “I spent most of it down in the lab talking to Bruce and filing the paper they had all over their desks.”

“He had you working?” Loki asks, sounding clearly annoyed.

“No,” she corrects him. “I was sitting at his desk, and insisted on cleaning up the mess of papers he and Tony leave laying around on them. Now let’s talk about your day. How has the mission gone so far?”

“We haven’t located the leader yet,” Loki sighs looking around the room. “I’ve talked with Stark, and if we haven’t found him by the end of the week I will return to be with you and they will continue searching.”

“You can’t just ditch them in the middle of a mission,” Y/N insists as she shakes her head.

“Love, look at me,” he says firmly, her eyes flickering up to meet his. “There are nine Avengers currently on this mission, all nine capable of capturing this man. Correct me if I am wrong, but our Luciana only has one father, and you only have one intended?”

Rolling her eyes, a small smile spreads across her face. “Is there where I inform you of the other three potential fathers and my husband?” She teases.

Rolling his own eyes, he responds, “Don’t worry, I already defeated them all in a battle to the death.”

Clicking her tongue, she shakes her head disapprovingly, “Villain habits die hard love?”

“It was an honorable battle,” he defends with a smirk. “For thy lady’s hand, all is fair.”

Y/N smiles at him sadly with a slight nod, “I miss you,  _dork_.”

“And I miss you my _brat_ ,” he replies making air quotes. “I will be at your side again in a few days time darling.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep now,” she responds carefully pulling herself from the bed to stand in front of his illusion. “I love you.”

“And I you,” he responds holding his hand up, her own hovering in front of it.

“See you soon,” she mutters as the illusion fades in front of her, a sigh on her lips as she pulls a book from their shelf. “It’s going to be a long few days.”

-

“Bruce!” Y/N yells stumbling into the lab as quickly as she can, clutching her stomach. “Oh for fucks sake, Bruce! Where the fuck are you!?”

His head finally pops up from behind a counter as she approaches, “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“The baby,” she grumbles holding onto the counter panting. As another contraction wracks through her body, she groans loudly while seemingly trying to arch away from the pain. “Fuck! I feel like I’m dying, you’re a doctor, help me!”

“Oh god,” he mutters his hands going to his hair. “I’m not that kind of doctor Y/N! I can’t deliver a baby.”

“Then get someone who can!” She snaps at him as he quickly runs over to support her.

“I- lets get you down to the medical wing,” he says, clearly trying to contain his anxious energy.

“Get Stephen,” she hisses as another pain runs through her body and she nearly falls into him.

“As soon as I get you into that bed I’ll call Stephen, and Loki,” he adds hurrying her toward the elevator. “The nurse Tony hired should be down there, she’ll be able to help you until then.”

“This kid is going to break my fucking spine,” she hisses gritting her teeth.

Bruce glances over at her in horror, and speeds them into the elevator, slamming the button for the medical floor.

“Are frost giants born… differently?” He asks, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

“How should I know?” She snaps. “Loki wasn’t raised by frost giants and I’m not one.”

“Breathe Y/N, breathe,” he says gently. “The sun is getting real low now.”

For a moment a smile flashes across her face at the reference, but it quickly contorts back to that of pain.

Hobbling them along the hall, Bruce drags her along trying to say everything calming he can think of. Flinging open the door, he pulls them quickly through, “Nurse! We got a problem, there’s a baby coming!”

The nurse immediately comes rushing around the corner to see the pair, and directs Bruce toward the nearest bed, “Get her on there while I get changed please.”

“Come on Y/N, up you go,” he mutters lifting her into his arms and onto the bed as she wriggles in his arms in pain.

“Doctor Banner!” The nurse yells back from the next room, “Help get her into a medical gown if you can please.”

“Ok, no problem, I can- wait what!?” He stammers staring toward the doorway. “I can’t- that’s not exactly- I’m not a medical professional like that!”

“Just take my fucking clothes off Bruce,” Y/N hisses through gritted teeth. “I’m not exactly much to look at in this moment, and this baby is coming no matter what.”

“I- well if you’re sure,” he says nervously digging in the set of drawers on the other side of the room for a gown. “Just give me some help if you can,” he mutters tugging her top off.

Getting down to her bra, his face is flushed red as he tries to find a way to get it off her without moving her too much.

“Just leave it and give me that gown,” she states clenching her jaw.

He quickly brings it over, slipping her arms through it before reaching under and quickly yanking her jeans down.

“There you go,” she smirks slightly. “Was starting to worry about you buddy, didn’t think you’d ever undressed someone before.”

Bruce’s face flushing even redder than before, he mumbles something incoherent before rushing to the door, “I’m calling Stephen!”

Stepping outside of the room and taking a deep breath, he presses Strange’s contact quickly. When the sound of the line being answer sounds through the phone, he quickly speaks, “Stephen we-“

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Strange replies.

“How do you-“ Bruce tries to ask before being cut off again.

“Baby is coming, I knew when it would be here so I’d be prepared. Taking care of a small issue here then I’ll be there,” he answers before hanging up the phone.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Bruce taps Loki’s number next, the anxiety in him growing as it goes to voice mail. Quickly trying again, he gets the same result.

“Oh thank god you answered,” Bruce exhales relieved, as Loki answers his fifth call attempt.

“I’m in the middle of our mission,” Loki replies clearly irritated. “I had to slip away to answer this because you refused to get the hint that I am busy. If Y/N is being moody, just make her some pasta or get some chocolate out of the high cabinet on the left.”

“Your fiancé is in labor,” Bruce interjects, immediately shutting Loki up.

“She- what!?” He exclaims, louder than intended. “Luciana isn’t due for another week!”

“Well you can let your daughter know that, she’ll be here today,” Bruce answers sarcastically as he bites at his nails. “How soon can you get back here man?”

“I…” Loki’s voice trails off as he tries to formulate a plan. “I have no clue, I will do something, I’ll be there. Who’s there now?”

“It’s just the nurse and me right now,” he says looking into the room at Y/N squirming on the bed. “Strange is on his way, but she needs you.”

As if on cue a scream echoes from the room out into the hall making Bruce flinch.

“What is going on?” Loki demands urgently. “Why is she screaming?”

“She’s in labor I already told you that,” Bruce snaps back at him.

“But why is she  _screaming_?” Loki repeats, also clearly irritated.

“She’s in fucking  _pain_ man,” Bruce emphasizes. “There’s a half god frost giant child trying to work it’s way out of her body, you can’t blame her for screaming.”

“What room is she in?” Loki asks after a moment of silence.

“One,” Bruce answers as the room door flings open to reveal the nurse.

“I need you in here Doctor Banner,” she gestures toward Y/N. “Just come hold her hand, she needs some support right now.”

“I have to go,” Bruce says quickly, going to hit the end call button as he hears Loki yell he’ll be there as soon as he can.

Rushing back into the room, Bruce gives his hand over to Y/N who quickly accepts it with a squeeze. “How are you doing?”

“I feel like I’m dying still,” she mutters as he brushes her hair out of her face.

“Strange will be here any minute,” Bruce assures. “And I called Loki, he said he’s going to find a way to get back.”

Y/N sighs heavily as she stares up at the ceiling, “He was right. I’m never going to hear the end of this until the day I die.”

“Right about what?” Bruce asks rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

“He was convinced he shouldn’t go in case I needed him or the baby came early,” she says softly, as she looks down at nurse, her eyes growing wide.

His gaze flickers over to the large needle in the nurse’s hands as Y/N squeezes his hand tighter.

“What is  _that_  for?” She asks, her voice wavering.

“It’s an epidural, it’s for the pain Y/N,” she states readying it. “You’re in far too much pain this early on for me to suggest the option of going without. We don’t know how exactly this is going to go with the father’s medical background. So I want to prepare you for this.”

Her eyes narrow as she still glares at the offending needle, “Where exactly does that go?”

“Your back, I’ll place an epidural catheter taped to your back,” she answers. “I’ll be able to give you medication as needed for the whole labor no matter how long it lasts.”

“No matter how long? Y/N asks, her expression one of horror. “How long are you thinking this is going to last?”

“I’m not sure hun,” the nurse says patting her leg. “That’s up to the little one.”

Y/N nods before cringing as another contraction wracks through her body, “Get it over with it!”

“Just look at Doctor Banner and I’ll be done before you know it,” the nurse carefully sets to her work as Y/N’s eyes flicker up to Bruce.

A slight whine leaves her throat as he sighs and brushes his hand through her hair, “How did I get signed up to be the father in this event?”

“Because you chose to stay in the tower,” she mutters with a smile.

“To work, not to play doting father until Loki returns,” he quips back with his own smile.

“All set,” the nurse says dropping Y/N’s gown back down, “Now-“

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Doctor Strange announces walking into the room, already in scrubs.

“Finally you decide to show up,” Y/N yells from her bed as she shoots him an annoyed look.

“Good to see you too,” he says walking over to the nurse. “Dilation?”

“2.5 cm,” the nurse replies handing him a clipboard.

“So we’re going to be doing some sitting and waiting it appears,” he says looking over the clipboard. “Gives you some time for the epidural to kick in anyway.”

“How dilated do I have to be?” Y/N asks glancing between the pair.

“Approximately 8-10cm,” the nurse answers bringing over a glass of water for her.

Groaning, Y/N flops her head back on her pillow and releases Bruce’s hand, “It’s going to be a long day.”

-

“STEPHEN,” Y/N calls out exasperated.

“Yes?” The doctor responds walking over to her bedside. “Yelling at me won’t quicken this process.”

“It’s been ten hours,” she whines, exhausted from the hours of contractions and waiting.

“Dialation?” He asks turning to the nurse.

“7cm currently,” she responds writing down on her clipboard quickly. “We’re nearly to active labor Y/N.”

“And that means?” Y/N questions as another contraction causes her to grind her teeth.

“That means you’ll be able to start pushing soon,” the nurse smiles, placing a wet rag on her forehead. “Doctor Banner could you get her another glass of water?”

“Hm? Oh yeah sure,” Bruce replies shaking himself out of his half sleep in the armchair by the bed.

As he exits the room, Doctor Strange pulls the nurse aside, a hushed whisper, glancing back at Y/N a few times then down at the clipboard in the nurse’s hands. After a few minutes they nod, and the nurse exits the room.

Walking over to her bedside, Strange puts a hand on her arm and forces a smile, “I’m afraid there’s going to be a change in plans.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asks, her heartbeat quickening signaled by the machine next to her.

“We’re going to need to take you into a cesarian section,” he says calmly patting her arm. “There’s nothing wrong with the baby,” he adds quickly as the look of concern crosses her features.

“Then why?” She whispers looking at him then around the room, wishing more than ever Loki was there.

“The child is already on the larger end of the scale I believe you could safely deliver,” he answers. “Your contractions have been so strong from the start of labor, we can’t say how this birth will go. We don’t know how she’s going to come out, in a human or frost giant form. And you’re already exhausted from just the early labor. So we’ve discussed that this is the safest option.”

Her mind reeling, Y/N looks to the door as it swings open revealing Bruce with a cup of water, and an unsettled expression on his face.

“Where’s Loki?” She asks softly as she takes the cup. “I- I need him.”

“Start preparing for surgery,” Strange calls over to the nurse as she reenters the room.

Bruce glances at the pair before looking down at Y/N with a lost expression. “He didn’t answer his phone and-“

Just then the door to the room slams open to reveal a disheveled, panting Loki. “The elevator was too slow, I was running up the stairs,” he states as an answer to Bruce, before rushing to Y/N’s side.

His eyes quickly scan over her body as he gently strokes her cheek, “I’m here darling, I’m here.”

“ _Loki,_ ” she mutters as tears roll down her cheeks. She reaches out toward him, and he leans down into her quickly, holding her tight to his chest. “You’re  _here_.”

“As I said I would,” he responds gently, his fingers threading through her hair. “Our princess even waited for me.”

A quiet laugh shakes Y/N’s body, before another contraction cause her to grip her fiancé far tighter, biting her lip to suppress her groan.

“Where are we at in the process?” Loki calls over his shoulder to Strange and the nurse. “She should be having our child soon shouldn’t she?”

“We’re in the prepping for surgery stage of the process,” Strange replies walking over to put an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “And we’re going to need you to get suited up too if you’re going to stay in here.”

  
“Surgery?” He snaps back immediately. “Why? What has gone wrong? Are they well?”

“Just come with me,” Strange hisses under his breath as he leads Loki into the next room to their supplies. “You’re going to agitate her going on like that in there.”

“What is going on?” Loki demands, shrugging off Strange’s arm.

“Y/N has been in labor for ten hours, with contraction levels of pain unheard of for early labor. She’s been on a drip for pain, but she’s been in a hell of a lot of it. There is not a thing wrong with your child, but after ten hours of this Y/N is obviously exhausted, and I had to make the decision that I don’t believe she can handle the birth at this point. Your daughter is decently large, and we aren’t sure what form she’s coming out in, or much about half frost giant birth as it is. I’ve decided our safest option is to perform a cesarian-section which is a procedure where I go in and remove the baby myself,” Strange explains quickly digging through the drawers of scrubs. “Now if you wish to be in the room with her during the surgery, we need to get you sterilized and in proper attire before we move into the operation room.”

“I- alright,” Loki responds, overwhelmed by the information thrown at him.

“You wait here, the nurse will be in briefly to help get you ready while I see to the operation room,” Strange announces before exiting the room.

Looking around the room, Loki places his hands on the table in front of him absorbing in the news. Somehow he’d managed to make it here in time, and soon, they were going to be parents.

-

Loki hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until the high-pitched cry of a newborn echoed around the room. A smile immediately crossing his features as he looks down at his fiancé, before eagerly leaning over to catch a first glimpse of their daughter.

The nurse swiftly takes the child to be cleaned up before he can properly see her, so he directs his attention back down to Y/N as Strange begins to stitch the opening closed.

“You’ve done a brilliant job, you wonderful woman,” he murmurs leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

A smile also crosses her features as she looks back at him, her exhaustion obvious.

“Would the daddy like to say hello to his little girl while the doctor and I finish up with mommy?” The nurse coos down to fluffy green blanket bundle in her arms. “I think someone’s excited to see daddy.”

Y/N lets go of his hand and nods toward the nurse with a smile, encouraging him on.

Crossing the room, he gently accepts the bundle from the nurse’s arms before looking down at the little face with small blue-green eyes peering back at him.

“Hello there little one,” he says softly, smiling as she reacts to his voice, tilting her head as she looks at him. “I’m your daddy,” he adds, the words still sounding foreign on his tongue.

To think he’s a father. That this small living being in his arms, is staring back at him with eyes not unlike his own, is actually his child.

Carefully cradling her in one arm, he brings his hand up to gently brush the strands of fine black hair from her face. As his fingertips brush her skin, she coos and leans into his touch happily.

“I imagine she likes the temperature of your skin,” Strange replies from behind him, startling Loki who pulls his daughter closer to his chest. “Being half frost giant, born from a human’s womb it was most likely not the most comfortable temperature,” he smirks at Loki with a knowing look.

“She’s not blue, and her eyes aren’t red,” Loki states looking up at Strange for a moment.

“And neither are you at the moment,” he remarks back pulling his gloves off and depositing them in the trash.

“Could I see this child I went through 11 and a half hours of labor to bring into this world now?” Y/N calls from her bed across the room. “I think I deserve a little peak before I pass out here.”

Strange nods toward her before announcing, “We’ll be in the other room readying everything you’ll need and bringing the birth certificate paperwork in, in about ten minutes.” Meeting eyes with the nurse, the two exit the room together as Loki smiles over at Y/N.

Looking back down at their daughter, his voice suddenly higher pitched, “Are you ready to meet mommy little princess?”

Crossing the room, he carefully places their daughter into Y/N’s waiting arms, watching the tears form at the corners of her eyes as she looks down at her face.

“She’s beautiful,” Y/N whispers quietly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“Just like her mother,” Loki comments, putting a hand over his heart as he tries to calm it. The sight of his family in front of him making it beat rapidly.  _His family._

Y/N’s Y/E/C eye’s flash up to his with a smirk across her face, “Silver-tongued you are, however she looks like you. Those big curious blue-green eyes and jet-black hair. Oh she is most definitely her father’s child.”

Leaning down, Loki also places a light kiss to the baby’s forehead, before quietly whispering, “I have to inform you of a secret little one.”

Y/N’s eyebrows raise at the statement, her eyes meeting his, but she says nothing as he continues.

“You’re a very lucky girl, you have the best mommy in all the nine realms,” he says confidently, as a chuckle comes from Y/N.

Reaching out her free hand, she strokes his cheek slowly, “I love you.”

“And I you,” he responds pressing a kiss to her lips. “Both of you.”

The door opening cause them both to break apart and look toward the nurse entering.

A calm smile across her face, she crosses the room with papers and pens in hand, “I’ve brought your paperwork to fill out for the birth certificate.

She pulls over a sliding tray table near the bed and sets the papers down before nodding toward Loki, “Since Y/N is occupied, I’ll walk you through this.”

Loki quickly grabs a chair, tugging it over to the table and starts to read over the paperwork, “This says I need to provide government ID, number, and other rubbish I don’t have?”

“Mr Stark took the liberty of getting the necessary paperwork done for your citizenship Mr Odinson,” FRIDAY chimes in. “All needed information should be in the medical office, along with your ID for future use.”

“Go Tony,” Y/N laughs happily from behind Loki, who turns to her shaking his head.

“We can finish the part that require the both of your legal information after all your needed things have been collected, but let’s get your little girl’s section taken care of,” the nurse states pointing at a section in the paperwork.

“First, middle, and surnames?” Loki asks questioningly making eye contact with Y/N. “Are you… are you still sure? On all of it.”

“Never been more sure,” she responds happily looking down at their child.

It’s his turn now to fight off the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he carefully writes down her name. Luciana Frigga Lokidóttir. He looks at the writing fondly, then glances back up to watch his love cuddling their little girl.

“And for now let’s just have you sign down here,” the nurse says pulling his attention back in, and pointing at a spot on the paper.

“Sign?” He asks lifting an eyebrow. “Am I verifying that we have chosen this name?”

“No this is acknowledging paternity,” she responds.

“We already know I’m the father,” he says, his brow furrowing.

“Signing this is you acknowledging that you are, and know you are her father, and that you are taking legal responsibility of this child as your own. In a sense this is you verifying she is yours and you will take care of her until she hits eighteen. If you don’t sign, you aren’t acknowledging that she’s yours, and she won’t have a father on her birth certificate. If you have any reason to believe she isn’t yours then-“

“She is  _mine,_ ” he snaps immediately, picking the pen back up. “I will not deny my child, and I will take care of her for far longer than just eighteen years.”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound as if she weren’t or you wouldn’t, I just wanted to make sure you understand the legal ramifications of this,” the nurse responds patting his back.

He nods and looking down at the page once again, an empty line with just one word beside it. Father. He’s actually a father now.  _“I will be a better father to her than either Odin or Laufey were to me,”_  he thinks as he presses his pen to the page, and scrawls his signature.

“Congratulations you two on the arrival of Luciana,” the nurse smiles picking up the paperwork from the table. “I believe you two have some guests waiting to see-“

With a loud bang the door to the room flings open, shaking the wall it’s attached to. In the doorway stands a beaming Thor, “I have heard news Asgard now has a princess!”

A smirk crosses Loki’s face as he shakes his head and looks at his brother, “That it does brother, that it does. Princess Luciana has arrived.”


End file.
